I Lived For You
by Ja3-Bab3
Summary: This story will be a series of drama and relationships in high school . Featuring DBSK , Super Junior , and OCs
1. Prologue

Genre :Romance, Love , Slight Angst , Violence , Slight Fluff ( If you want it ) and the list goes on

Main Characters :

Kim Jae Joong

Jade Fox

Hyukjae

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Nicole Janai

Shelby Hall

Choi Shiwon

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Minor Characters :

Shindong Hee

Hankyung

Sooyoung

Heechul

A peek into the future of my story :

We ran through the night . We ran through the rain . We ran for our lives . For our love.

" I can hear them behind us." I heard my lover say . His voice was trembling . He was scared . And cold.

We brought nothing with us but the clothes on our backs . I cursed myself for it . How can I promise to protect her from the very hunters behind us when I hadn't even brought a simple blanket or coat to protect her from the harshness of nature?

Mother nature.. she made this night just for us. She opened the skies to let the rain fall down upon us , and make our run harder . She too hated the idea of us .. the fact that there was an "us".

But I would not let her take him away from me either.

I pulled her closer to me as we ran and looked up to the sky just for split second . I had to curse her.

" Damn you !!!" , and as if to swear back at me , thunder roared through the woods.

Then I heard it ....

She was right ...

They were right behind us .

The hunters .

I felt my lover beside me weakening , slowing down .

''We're not stoping now , we're almost there." I said holding her up , pushing her to run. Almost where? Who am I fooling ? We are running in an everlasting maze of trees that are known as the forest , the woods. But I know who I am fooling ... Myself. Running I am trying to convince myself that there is a place that we can hide , and be protected from the hunters.

The hunters.


	2. First Day Of School : Part One

Jae Joong ah ! Wake your brother up ! You two start school today! "

' Aish why is she so loud?' Jae Joong thought as he heard his mother yelling from the kitchen.

Jae Joong P.O.V

I got up out of bed to wake my dolphin voice sounding brother out of his deep sleep. " Junsu ah ." , I shook his shoulder , " It's time to wake up , it's the first day of school."

" Eh?" , was the reply my younger brother gave me as he turned to face me, sleep still heavy on his barely open eyes. " Come on you don't want to be late do you?" , I said tapping him on his shoulder. I got up off the side of his bed and began to get dressed. ' Thank God I took a shower last night . Waiting for Junsu to get up I would definately be late.'

"Hyung why so early?" he said forcing himself out of bed.

"We still have to eat breakfast , YOU have to take a shower , Mom wants you to check the mail - "

OK! OK! OK! I get it , we have a lot to !! why today?"

" Because - "

"DON'T answer that " , my little brother cut me off again , he hates in when I ramble on about annoying things. I chuckled quietly to myself. Rambling always worked on Junsu , seeing how he just left to the bathroom to get away from me and get ready for school. I smiled to myself at that thought of knowing how I could get Junsu to do what I wanted him to do just by talking too much .

My smile quickly faded as the reality of school actually starting hit me . I know that as soon as I walked in , I'd be getting stares , whistles , and pervetted comments. Maybe to just me their pervetted , maybe a normal guy might like comments like " Hey sexy can I get a taste of those sweet cherry lips? " ..... If they weren't from GUYS. Honestly I don't even know what they see in me? My lips are small and puffy , which is so backwards small .. puffy ? Big and puffy would be SO much better , and then I'm tall , which really doesn't help because of how skinny I am , I have some muscle but my small waist line just knocks the attention from my arms down to the lower section of my body. And my face .... needless to say why a guy would mistake me for a girl if I didn't speak. Usually that happens because I DON'T speak . Not to guys , not to girls ..not to anyone really...

Girls usually hate me because they think I " steal " their boyfriends. Yet I've never dated their boyfriend ,not even spoken to their boyfriends. Yet they think that I turn their guys gay . I'm not even sure if I'm gay my damn self! Wait .. no I'm not gay that's never been a question .... an issue ... right?

Well any way , there's only three females in my life besides my mother , that I am close with and that I love very dearly . Nicole Janai, Jade Fox , And Shelby Hall . They weren't a gang or anything , but they called themselves Nyx.

I met them a year ago during summer vacation. They were here in Korea , and just walking around when this group of girls tried to jump me , they jumped in and handled them all like pros... It was embarrassing having girls protect me like that , especially ones that didn't know me. I was used to only Junsu protecting me. However , after that incident they accepted me into their little protective family . Not that I'm weak , but I wouldn't have to worry about girls coming after me anymore, and I found myself a nice group of friends after being with them. Through them found Shindong --

I sighed out loud ...

" Shindong ... "

" What about Shindong hyung? You've been mumbling for 5 minutes already , what are you thinking about for ? Hehe , You have the HOTS for him don't you !? I thought you liked girl hyung!"

Damn . I was too loud.

" No pabo , mind your buisness." I said taking a pillow and throwing it at him.

" Hey you don't have to get violent." He said in a way I knew he was about to say something else and run , I braced myself.

" Speaking of girls , " yup , I knew it ...

"You should really stop spending all your time in the mirror like one."

Here it comes..

" Sometimes I wonder if you really are a girl . That'd be like super cool , cause I'd have one HOT sister!"

That's it.

"What did you say !?!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and carged at him , but being the fast runner and soccer player Junsu is , he had already began sprinting out of our room before I had even turned around . Laughing through the halls of our house we ended up running through the kitchen where my mother was. Junsu didn't stop running and I didn't stop chasing him .

" Wait till I get my hands on you Kim Junsu! "

" You two take care of eachother! " I heard my mother called to us as we flew through the front door.

After about 10 minutes of running , Junsu finally stopped running and slowed to a walk . He decided to stop running from his hyung , who gave up chasing him. They began walking to their school which was only about 5 blocks away now , since they had run most of the way there.

Jae Joong P.O.V

I got tired of running after Junsu. My legs were too weak to keepgoing , I had to slow down. How could he run for so long ? Aish whatever , I'm still going to get him back for saying I act like a girl . But if I call him now he'll know my plan... hmm What if I call him by the special nick name me Sooyoung and I gave him when we vacationed in New York?

" Xiah wait up !" I walked - no dragged my feet to my brother.

"Oh so now I'm Xiah again?" Why must he ask such silly questions? "Yes. You'll always be my Xiah." I patted him on the head..

" You always be my little Xiah " I said again , as I pulled my brother close while we walked the last 2 blocks to the school." You promise ? "

"Yes I promise."

" But hyung , can you stop treating me like a baby ? You're only one year older than me" He said in that cute , adorable dolphin voice that I just love. 'WOAH Jae you are really sounding like a girl.' I mentally slapped myself.

" JaeJoong?" he asked again in that cute voice.

" Huh? Oh ,yeah , well don't act like a baby if you don't want to get treated like one." I mushed his head.

"ME act like a baby!? If anything I take care of you! ", He emphasized on 'I' , " Honestly , I don't know why mom didn't have me first." Then he laughed his most famous UE KYANG KYANG laugh at his own comment . I chuckled silently , but deep down I know it's true . Junsu , even when we were kids, looked after me. Especially from the perverts , and the girls who wanted to hurt me for "taking" their boyfriends. Even though I never dated any of them , or even talked to them . I never even had a girlfriend , let alone a .. a boyfriend. Junsu pulled me out of my thoughts once again.

"Hyung is that our school?" Immediately I looked up and felt my eyes widen as I gazed at the giant building across the street from us. It looked like it took up the entire street. If it wasn't for the students in the front and the big Seoul High School Campus sign , anyone could have mistaken it for a hotel. I sighed ," Yup this is it." We began to walk through the crowd of students .

Junsu P.O.V

I walked close by my hyung as we walked to crowd getting to the front doors of the school. I know he's worrying about how people will treat him here. The way he's dazing out , he has to be thinking about that . I tried to get him out of his thoughts. " We have to find the main office to get our schedules. Maybe we'll have classes together." His expression grew darker . " We can't have classes together , you're a Freshman , I'm a Sophmore." ... damn it . Why didn't I think of that? I looked at him again as we walked through the halls , some students were looking at him whispering, he glanced at them and quickly looked down to the floor. He's definately worried about how he'll be treated.

Jae Joong has always been picked on by other students for being "too pretty" for the guys or "too girly" for the girls . It's not his fault he looks better than other guys girlfriends. AND he's not even all that feminine , they don't even know him to judge him like that. He's always been fragile , and I've always protected him , and I always will . So if anyone dares to try to hurt my hyung this year , they will feel my rath .

I was thinking all of these things as Jae hyung held my hand and pulled us through the crowds in the hallway. " Hyung will it always be like this in the morning? " , I said wondering if I would have to push through people for the next 4 years in the morning.

" No I don't think so ,it's just the first day of school mayhem." He said assuringly.

Mayhem it was, after he said that , two kids play fighting broke through our chain , Jae Joong must have not noticed, because

he didn't turn back and kept walking. Though I could have sworn I saw somone pulling him away.

"Hyung!" , I tried calling him but it was a waste of my voice to try to yell over anyone in these noise filled hallways.

Defeated , I started to walk around trying to find the main office on my after 5 minutes of walking in these maze like hallways , I found myself at a silent and empty hallway rowed with brown wooden doors. I could hear the voices from the previous hallway I was in fade into to silence as I decided to open the first unlocked door I could get to.

I must admitt such silence scared me in a school with so many students. When I walked in I turn around to close the door. I took a step back and turned around .

And then I saw him.

* * *

Jae Joong P.O.V

"Ugh excuse me , can we wait and go back? I have to get my little brother." I said to this handsome stranger pulling onto my hand dragging me to the office... Well , at least that's where he said he was taking me. He turned to me with a slight look of annoyance in his eyes . Which he really has no right to have . He's the one that took my hand out of the blue while I was trying to find my way to the office with Junsu.

FLASHBACK

"Hyung will it always be like this in the morning?" Junsu asked in the most cutest way . Almost as if he was pleading for me to say no and make the crowds go away right now.

Hehe he is so cute.

He's never really had a thing with crowds either... well, only when I'm around he doesn't like crowds , he thinks someone could plan something and hurt me and he wouldn't be able to get the person because of all the people are around. I had to assure him though

" No I don't think so ,it's just the first day of school mayhem." Which it was , because 2 people broke our hands apart and in an instant I was being pulled , but not by the hand that was behind me reaching for my brother , the hand infront of me .

The momment our flesh touched I felt as if I was truly home , and at peace , but my turned so cold when it was gripped by this hand I knew not and I was ready to turn cold to whomever this invader of privacy was. However when I looked up to the owner of this hand that sent pleasent shivers down my spine and a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach, I saw two brown eyes , soft and masculine , staring down as if to look into my soul. They were mysterious , and yet told everything about the owner.

Or so I thought.

The momment I was ready to say something he almost brutaly turned away from my face pulling me behind him.

" You must be new here " He said , almost as if he was questioning hisself and not me. He must have , for he just kept walking , and dragging me behind him. "I'll take you to the office." , and those were that last words he said as he dragged me through the school hallways.

" I need to find my brother." ,I said trying to break my hands free of him.

"I'm pretty sure your brother has found his way to class already." the stranger said mockingly.

" How would you know? We're both new students here , and I don't like being dragged through hallways by strangers , just who do you think you are-"

" My name is Jung Yunho , and I would appreciate it if you stop talking for 30 seconds non stop."

'He rudely cut me off. Just who does he think he is!!!??' I thought to myself.

Let me be nice. I sighed and leaned on the wall to my right and looked at the ceiling, crossing my arms.

" And don't worry about those three transfer girls . What do they call themselves again ?" he snapped his fingers trying to think.

" Nyx, and how do you know about them? They just transfered here." , I eyed him suspicously.

" I know everything that goes on in this school . " , he said with his overly cocky attitude. ... Shelby or Jade could put him in his place quick . but I'm a guy I should be able to handle him on my own !

" So , what's your name pretty?" this Yunho guy asked standing directly infront of me . Taking on my exact posture .....

' Did he just call me pretty?'

I sighed again.

' Be nice Jae Joong , it's the first day of school , no need to have someone sore at you for a kick in the balls.'

" My name is Kim JaeJoong , and I would appreciate it if YOU don't call me pretty." I said imitating the way he told me to stop talking.

He chuckled , although I see no reason why , I didn't say anyting funny.

" Hahaha , you girls are really something , -" that's the problem.

" I'm not a girl , maybe you should look at what I'm wearing a little closer .' I stop up straight and put my best masculine face on , along with my chest out stand.

He walked around me , smirking ... eew , I could just see the perveted thoughts growing in his mind. Why did I even say that?

" I'm sorry , I could have sworn you were a girl. I would have said you were the prettiest woman I've seen in all my life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said annoyed and infact a bit hurt at the comment.

He stopped circling me and stood directly behind me " Now I have to say you're the most beautiful man in the world I have ever seen in my life" , he said in my ear oh so seductively. I could feel his cool breath playing on my neck. Then his nose , I felt him breathe in as if to take in my scent.

" Hey what are you doing" I tried to sound manly as I turned around , failing horribly though.

He then graabed me by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall , with his face in my neck. I could feel his lips softly running over my neck. Since my hands were between us on his chest I figured it would be easy pushing him off of me. But I was so wrong. God where is Nyx!!!??


	3. First Day Of School : Part Two

Nyx House :

Jade POV:

I woke Nikki up from her nightmare for the umteenth time this year . God I wish I knew where Yoochun was .. He was the only person that could give her the comfort she needed for her heart. Shelby and I do a good job of keeping her happy and ok, but it'll never fill the gap Yoochun left in her heart.

I held my dear sister closely as she calmed down ; this became a routine. I was glad she took a bath last night , I really would have hated to hear her crying while she was concious.

I could hear Shelby stepping out of the bathroom on the bottom floor going into the kitchen to make a boal of cereal for herself , taking out the eggs for me and Nikki.

I looked at Nikki who was making her way into her private bathroom , I knew she wanted to be alone then. Nikki and I have an understand beyond anyone besides Shelby's comprehension. Shelby was right there with us too , we all had that mutual understanding between each other . I think if it weren't for that understanding we wouldn't have been able to stick with each other the nearly 8 years we've been with each other.

We're seniors this year . Our last year of high school. Aish .. time goes by so quickly . I feel like it was only yesterday when we beat up those girls who were always picking on us as kids .

*Flashback*

" Listen if you keep bothering me I'm gonna tell my daddy on you ! " , little Jade lied trying to defend herself from the mean sisters Taeyeon , Seulgi and Yuri .

" You're father doesn't even love you ! That's why he never picks you up from school! " , little Yuri countered.

" Your umma doesn't want you either cause you're too dark ! " Seulgi laughed .

Jade's feelings weren't the only thing abused , her self esteem was too.

This had been going on in the small elementary school yard for about five minutes .

Little Nicole and Shelby sitting at opposite sides of the square field watched in anger as the 3 girls that picked on them tortued the new girl from New York City.

When Taeyeon started to pull on Jade's long black hair , both Shelby and Nicole , got up and ran to help poor Jade.

" Why is your hair like this ? You're black you're not supposed to have hair like us ." Taeyeon criticized

"Ow!" jade winced in pain.

"Yah we should cut it off to make her look like what she is !" shouted Yuri.

"Yeah!" Seulgi agreed.

Jade started to fight back , and the moment she did , Nicole and Shelby had gotten to her , helping her fend off the bullies.

*End Flashback*

Jade P.O.V

All three of us was kicked out of school for that fight . Nikki and Shelbs hadn't known me or each other . Ever since then , we've stuck together like glue , in 8th grade we deemed each other sisters. We were almost completely different from one another at the time too . That made our little group look all the more weird. We honestly didn't care though . We grew up quicker than a lot of people our age. By the time we were 13 our mothers had officially disowned us. All of us had different fathers , and our mothers had gotten custody over us . We stayed in the U.S till we were 16 , and then we left. We got into to many fights in our high school. I was the only Native American- Enlgish Korean girl in the group , Nicole was the only German - Korean girl , and Shelby was the only German - Native American Korean girl.

" Jade what the hell is taking you so long to get dressed !?" , I heard Shelby yell up the stairs to my room.

" Sorry mother! " I yelled playfully back at her.

" Hurry up before I eat all your eggs! " I heard Nikki laugh.

I checked my cell phone for the time , it was already 6:30.

Damn , that's just like me to get caught up in my thoughts .

I rushed my heels and short jacket on , and pretty much hopped downstairs to get my food.

Shelby P.O.V

I was sitting downstairs with Nicole eating my Apple Jacks while listening to Jade sing outloud to herself from upstairs. She's done that ever since we were kids , singing absent mindedly while thinking hard. But when you ask her about it , she has absolutely no clue that she was singing . So when she came downstairs I figured I wouldn't even mention it to her.

" About time . What happened? Couldn't fit into your jeans again?" , she stuck her tongue out at me . I always teased her about her "pride" .

" No , I was just caught up in my thoughts , that's all " , I could tell she meant it .

I looked at Nicole and she just looked down at almost finished eggs and toast .

" What did I miss something?" , she always knew when there was something we wasn't telling her.

I looked to Nicole to tell Jade about her singing , but she looked away again.

"What!?" she said said again .

" Nothing , you were just singing again "

With that she smacked her forhead , " Aish ! , I'm so sorry , I swear i didn't notice at all"

Nicole started laughing.

I turned back to the " middle child " , " It's ok , you know it doesn't matter , now let's go , so we can be on time for school , and meet up with the guys. Then thoughts of my outgoing boyfriend came back into my mind. I sighed deeply

* * *

Jade POV

When we got to the new school ,it was just the way Shelbs brother Kangin said it would be : busy , not too big , but big enough for all of the students to have space , and loud . I could have sworn I saw Jae Joong , but I didn't want to be late to my class so I wished my sisters goodluck on their first day . We decided to meet at our new lockers by the bathrooms for lunch.

* * *

Junsu P.O.V

''Mmmhhmm..'' , I moaned into his mouth as he tongued my cavern. God how I missed him . I remember when we used sneek out at night and run to the feilds , just to lay by eachother and sleep. That was over the summer. I thought I would have never seen him again. But here he is , and here we are in the boys bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. He lifted me up by the back of my thighs and pressed me again the wall of the stall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the connecting of our mouths never parting. I suckled his tongue as his hands lovingly caressed my hips , slowly travelling up my shirt. He moaned as I nipped the tip of his tongue. He broke the kiss and his lips found my ear. He grinded his crotch into mine and as I loudly gasped he heavily spoke ," Su ah , I missed you so much". His voice filled with longing and need. I coulf fill his very need growing into mine as I arched into him.

" Min ugh.." I groaned as he snuck his hand into my pants , trying to grope my package. With my belt giving him a hard time to do so , I decided to loosen my arms from around him for a slight second to unbuckle the belt completely. He held me up with his left arm as I did so , and kept his hand in my pants. When I got the evil belt out of our way he immediately wrapped his hands around my arousal. I let out a high pich shriek and grabbed onto the arm he used to powerfuly pump me into ecstacy.

" ha ... mmm. god Changmin . " I tried my best to surpress my moans , trying not to make a lot of noise since we WERE in a public school bathroom.

However, he noticed and stopped ," Don't hold back anything. I want to hear you moan my name out loud." He said so demanding , and suddnely I felt teeth sinking into my skin along with a tight grip around my arousal . Unable to control myself anymore I shreiked and shuddered at the new sensations Changmin , my lover was giving me.

* * *

Jae Joong P.O.V

I was so wrong to think I would be able to push this Yunho off of me. He grabbed my hands and slipped them under his untucked god did he have a body!! I could feel his smoothe , tight absflex lightly under my fingertips. I wanted to caress them . Though as soon as I started enjoy the feeling of Yunho breathing me into him and his addicting skin I heard a loud scream come from around the corner. Immediately we both pulled from eachother . Yunho walked away to stand at the entrance of the next hallway , and I began straightening out my ruffled up shirt. He came back to me smirking.

" Sounds like someone's having fun" , what the hell could that mean?

" What do you mean? It's sounds like someone is being hurt," I asked confused at the statement.

" Someone is being pleasured by their lover , and they are enjoying themselves very much in the boys bathroom." Yunho said almost casually , but I could hear the longing in his voice. It was like he wished to be that person.

3rd Person P.O.V

He looked to the floor as the wearisome thought of tnever finding a true love overpowering his mind. The presence of the other human being with him completely leaving as he held onto the wall for support ; the truth eating him alive:No one will ever accept him. He began to clutch at his heart , then question why , when there was nothing there. No one loved him , he had no one to love.

Yunho's mother used to love him . She used to love him like his father loved her : with his fist , with a slap .. leaving. No, she didn't leave , she just didn't care. Maria Jung could never leave her son Yunho , she needed him to work for her. However when he didn't , he would would get the love of his father , from his mother. His father left , swearing not to come back , he couldn't stand the sight of Maria begging him to stay home instead of sleeping off with other women . " Why can't she just let me do what the fuck I want to do?" was the question Heechul Jung had always asked " It's her fault I am the way I am".

His wife's response, though , was " I am your wife , and you are supposed to love me and cherish me , and all that I have given you , I HAVE YOUR SON!! " , she cried out. Hoping to get the message through her horrible husbands head.

He retorted with a slap to her face , " The very son I did not even want! You decided to keep that thing ! NOT ME!!......I don't even want the thing you're about to have now." , and with that he was gone, never to be seen course neither members of the broken marriage saw little Yunho under the staircase , wrapping his arms around his knees so that he can hide his flawless face in them. The flawless face now being raked with wilent tear.

Maria , 8 months pregnant with unborn Changmin used the coffee table in the living room to pull herself up from the harsh slap , andwords from her husband. ' Should I even claim him anymore?' she thought to herself. WHen she had finally gotten up she heard her little 2 year old Yunho's whimpers . Her eyes suddenly grew cold ." Yah , get off the floor and stop being such a baby. You're gonna be a man someday so get used to the cruel fuckin world. You see your father?" , little Yunho had quickly stood up when his dear mother first called him.

"Your father was a real play boy when I first met him , you're just 2 you're too stupid to understand now, may even end up just like your father, but he wasn't my first true love. " She spoke bitterly , she hated that truth. " He wasn't supposed to even be your father. Nor the baby I'm having now. My real true love was named Changmin .... Shim Changmin." She said the name and her eyes gleamed. She missed him so. Her eyes darkened once more and she began to speak.'' He left me because his parents told him to . They said I was too common to be with their son. I told him to listen to em .... besides marrying your father , having you , and getting pregnant by your father again .. there's nothing I regret more than telling him it was for the best that we broke up."

Yunho had always wondered if he would find his true love , and speak of her they way his mother spoke of her Changmin. yunho might have been young at the time , no just a toddler , but he remebered everything , always. When his baby brother was born his mother named him Changmin. After her first true love. Yunho suggesteed it , hoping that his mother would be happy again if she did. But little Yunho didn't know , that mommy would only be happy with Changmin, and still regret having little Yunho.

----------

Yunho had collasped into Jae Joongs arms at the thoughts of never finding love , and Jae Joong could think of nothing to do but hold him .

'He's just crying right? He isn't going to faint in my arms right?' Jae Joong worridly thought as he held the crying and reaking, shaking Yunho in his arms.

" Yunho ," Jae Joong spoke softly , " Are you okay?"

The soft voice breaking Yunho out of his thoughts , quickly he realized where he was , what had happened ...but most importantly : Who he was with.


	4. Reunited , He's Gonna Remember Soon

Shelby P.O.V

My first period class was English .. Oh great . I couldn't wait to see how many people were gonna look at me and say " Well she's white she should already know English. "

One of the only things I really hated about school the ignorant people who lurk around saying the most retarded things, that I like to say just come right out their asses with it.

When I walked into the room I prepared for all of the stares I would recieve. Before I could swing my knee long braided pony tail over my shoulder to sit down the teacher asked me to stand up and introduce myself to the class. God it felt like 5th grade all over again. I put my bag down ,and slowly walked up to the front of the classroom. I turned around , and gave my brightest smile .

" Hello everyone , my name Shelby Hall , and I hope you all treat me well ." I started to walk back to my seat when the teacher asked me about my sisters .

" , I hear that you have 2 sisters here in the same school with you. Is it true ?" he looked like he was being a smart ass. I faked another smile , " Yes I do , and-"

"And I hear you call yourselves Nyx " , he smiled

" Yes .. that's quite right . " I looked at him oddly .... how in the blue hell did he know that?

" So , I am sure you know very well that Nyx is the name of the Greek goddess of night ?"

" Yes , she is also the only being from which Zeus turned from when her son Hypnos, who had angered Zeus, hid behind her.... We know the story very well . "

" Well then . You should do perfectly on the first unit of the school year , because it is all about the Greek Gods !" he motioned for me to take my seat.

I sighed deeply hoping that this day wouldn't be too horrible .. I miss my Wannie!!! I wondered if he would be in school today .Knowing him he would sleep in all day , from staying up all night.

* * *

Nicole P.O.V

I tired my best to hold myself together walking through the walls of this all too familiar school. I had to keep it together. No one knew that Yoochun and I came here countless times during the summer when it wa shut down , to have our " alone time " ... no one was supposed to know ..

How his parents found out about us ... I don't know. But when I got into my History class first period I immediately withdrew myself from all thoughts other than the quick introduction I had to make infront of the class , and how I was going to get through this day without my sisters.. I wished for lunch already . Instead of waisting time trying to sit down I just stood up and waited infront of the room for everyone to sit down . Before the History teacher had the chance to speak I quickly introduced myself.

" My name is Nicole Janai , I won't give you an attitude if you don't mess with me ", I gave a small smile and quietly sat down.

I over heard a girl 3 seats away to my right say " Who'd want to mess with her , with that nasty attitude?"

I smirked , no one would bother me this year , that meant no fights . That meant more time to find him ...

* * *

Jae Joong P.O.V

When Yunho looked up at me I automatically knew he had just received, or went through a bad flashback. The pain of it was still showing on his face. It wasn't for long though. I guess he realized who he was with again ....

I used to have flashbacks too ... but only in my dreams. I then had a very sad feeling run a course through my body. I felt as if I knew him , and what he had gone through.

.....However....

when he looked into my eyes.. I felt a swelling of care run into my heart for this guy that I do not know. That I have just met , only 20 minutes.

Yunho P.O.V

When I looked into the eyes of the beauty leaning over me I felt something I never thought I'd feel from someone other than my brother... care. Realizing that he was too close ; it was dangerous, I tried backing away from him , removing the last feelings of the flashbacks, but I was stuck in his arms. At least that's how it felt. It felt amazingly good though.

He can't know about my past. How my father walked out on my mother and I when she was about to have my brother. How we haven't heard from him since the day I turned 2... No . he can't know. Not about my insecurities. How I fear to be walked out on like my mother... he can't know about my dreams.

But .. why does he look like he cares?

3rd Person P.O.V

Yunho turned away from Jae Joong , not wanting him to see his pain. Jae Joong noticed the action , deciding not to worry about it looked at their position , realizing that he was cradling Yunho. He sat Yunho up when he stood his self up.

Yunho suddenly feeling lost , and empty , looked up at Jae Joong as if his lover had just been taken from him. Jae Joong familiar with that face , knew exactly what to say.

" You are not alone." , and he reached his hand down to Yunho , who was staring in awe. But Jae Joong was met with a surprise when Yunho stood.

Junsu P.O.V

We heard someone down the hall , so we quickly fixed our clothes and went to the roof.

Sitting next to my old lover , gazing up into the clear blue sky , I started to think about when he first confessed to me.

As if he knew what I was thinking about , my love , my Changmin asks ," Do you remember the poem that I made for you , when I had first told you of the love I had for you?"

I chuckled " How could I forget ? I loved how you made it our of different parts of the songs that I had listened to with you that entire week."

He looked at me raising his eye brows,

" Ah , you even remember how I made it."

God I love him ... Sure I'm only 15 , and he's 14. Age to us has no number. I was so happy when he was skipped into the 7th grade with me 2 years was my best friend then , but after 3 months he became my I will never regret.

" Recite it to me, I loved that poem."

" Why ? You don't love it now." , he replied playfully.I moved closer to him , wrapping my arms around him , overwhelmed with the joy of having him next to me. " Stop it silly , really , please ... recite it for meeee." I started to whine as he chuckled at me.

" Whatever you ask for from me , you will have it. For I am yours.", our favorite phrase.

I finished it, "For you had me to begin with."

He nodded , " That's right." , he smiled," Now , let me remember exactly what I wrote."

He laid back onto the roof top and I laid on his chest while he recited his confessing poem made up of songs... I love him.

" Baby I love , you are my life

My happiest moments were incomplete if you weren't by my side

and

If I wanted silence I would whisper

If I wanted loneliness

I'd choose to go

If I didn't love you

You would know

but

Don't make me close one more door

I don't want to hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

OR must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me

I have nothing , if I don't have you

and I don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe

and I don't wanna miss a thing

N' when you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The place I came to know is missing too

I can't let you go

cause

You're a part of me now

Lost by the taste of your kiss

So

I'll breath for love tomorrow

If

There's no hope for today

but

Wherever you go , whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Truth is

I believe

We belong together"

I remember when he first gave it to me. It was raining outside and he said " If you don't talk to me after you read this then I understand" then he ran.

" Why did you run that day?"

" Well wasn't it obvious? I was scared to be rejected from you. All my life I've been rejected , in so many ways. Before you , all I had was Yunho. But I was so busy trying to help him get over our dad , and how our mother treated him .....", he sighed " I guess I neglected my feelings to make him feel better, cause anytime I tried to talk to my mother she .. well you know how she reacted."

" Yeah... I know "

" I guess I was just thinking that the same thing would happen if decided to tell you my feelings."

"You thought I would hit you?!" I said half thinking that's what he meant.

" No silly , I thought you would be disgusted with me. I thought I had just ruined our friendship."

How could he? Wasn't my own love for him just as obvious as his reason for running from me?I sighed. That was our lovely , but confusing now my only worry is what would happen if our parents ever found out about us. My dad is dad , and his is just gone , so it's really just our mothers , but the both of them can be extremely repulsive , and inconsiderate... most of all .... scary.

" What do you think will happen if our parents find out?" I asked , seeking refuge from the fear growing in me.

" Don't you even worry about it," he said quickly sitting us both up , his hands gripping either side of my shoulders.

"Don't you even worry about it , no matter what happens we will always be right next to each other. No one will , or even can separate you from me , or me from you. You understand me?" He said looking deep into my stern voice showing he meant his words , the care meaning he believed what he was saying for himself , made all the worrying subside from my heart.

Nothing could go wrong between us.I wanted to mentally slap myself for being afraid.

" How is Jae Joong?" He asked interrupting my thoughts.

" He doesn't have any sign of showing that he remembers what happened... What about Yunho?"

" He keeps telling me about his dream , it's the accident but he can't see Jae's face. He says every time he runs across the street to the body to see the face , he feels a sharp pain go through his body , and then he either wakes up , or his dream switches to a flashback of mom and dad."

" Jae Joong doesn't tell me about his dreams , but I can hear him crying in his sleep sometimes at night." I said sadly.

" Don't worry about it ...Something tells me Jae Joong is going to get his memory back really soon.

* * *

Author's Note , in the beginning of the next chapter I will be posting what the girls look like for those of you who are wondering!


	5. Day Of Flashbacks

Jade P.O.V

The moment I stepped into my Music I met eyes with the man I had thought to be dead for 3 months .

Hyukjae . My heart nearly stopped when I saw the students circling him playing the black grand piano in the middle of the big room.

I heard on of the girls ask , " did the school pay for you to have this piano ?" , she sounded so dreamy .. so fake.

He chuckled , I nearly broke my neck double looking at him so quickly , and he answered, " No I payed for this myself ."

All of the girls in the class gasped , ooh'd and awed ...

..I kept a glowering look at him ...

We BOTH paid for that damned piano. Suddenly my heart began to ache uncontrollably . I knew why too .

I hadn't realized that I was standing in the door way of the class room for 10 minutes until someone walked out going to the bathroom.

"Excuse me " the boy said ...

I wished he hadn't been polite at that very second. The pack of hovering girls split like the Red Sea when Hyukjae asked who was it at the door.

The pain came when he looked me directly in the eye and said " Oh , you must be the new student. Welcome to Seol High . My name is . Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

Then I ran out of the room.

He was alive , he was a live and well , no coma , no problem speaking he was absolutely fine. He knew who I was , he knew it . I know he does.

I repeated this in my head as I ran around the school not caring where I ended up at. I had to move...

He was dead ..

I saw him .. I saw Yunho's father shoot him myself. He did standing right behind me .. holding me hostage

But .. it doesn't explain why Hyukjae just treated me that way .I haven't seen him in months! He should have ran to me . Hugged me , told me how much he missed me!

I don't get it . I saw it happen myself ... we all did.

Flashback

3 Months Ago

"All of your little couples in your little group just absolutely disgusts me. Honestly if I were allowed my way completely , I'd kill every last one of you. But , but , but , it only takes one of your deaths to see you suffer for a lifetime. hehe " , Heechul laughed at horrified , disgusted and worried looks on the faces of Hyukjae, Jade , Junsu, Changmin , Nicole, Yoochun , Shelby and Shiwan.

Jade spoke out , defiant to the end , " We have done nothing to you , let us go!"

Heechul walked up to her smiling , he grabbed by her head and slammed it into the wall behind her, " Listen here you little bitch , if I can't be happy then what makes you think I'm gonna let all the pathetic hell spawns who took my happiness be happy huh?!"

Everyone looked away from the sight , everyone but Hyukjae , who after watching the love of his life be abused horribly used his flexibility to jump through his arms over his tied wrists. With a deadly punch to the face Heechul was on the floor with a bloody mouth , and the look of insanity washed over him.

As Heechul struggled to get up Hyukjae untied Jade and cut off everyone's bondages with a nearby knife.

That was Jade and Hyukjae , they would make sure everyone got out before them . However when everyone made it out Heechul , was right behind Jade.

He grabbed her by the hair and pointed a gun to her head . As she was being pulled back she scratched and reached for her lover " Hyuk!" She grabbed for the collar of the taller man's shirt.

Hyukjae turned trying to grab onto his love's hand . He wanted to pull her from the danger , but she was too far.

" You think I'm gonna let you get away that easy huh!? " Heechul now screetching .

Frantically Hyukjae reached for Jade "NO NO NO Not her!! Please not her! ."

Heechul laughed wickedly " hehe... No not her " still holding the gun to Jade's head he stole a smell of her sweet scent.

Hyukjae now in tears, "Please , not her . "

Heechul snapped his attention back to him , " Not her , YOU " and with that he fired the gun , and Hyukjae was sent to the ground .. seeming lifeless ..

Jade fell to the ground , wishing it was her that was lifeless.

Flashback Over

Jade POV

How could he forget that . They were watching through the windows in the front. I signaled for them not to go in . To leave .. to go get help . How could he not remember me?

3rd Person POV

Jade found herself on the school rooftop laying down on the smooth rocks. For the first time she caught herself singing outloud

" You left , my arms empty and tied out stretched for you until you died.

Left my arms empty and tied outstretched for you until you died .

No man shows greater love

Then when a man

Lays down his life

For his beloved!!"

She stayed there singing till lunch

* * *

A Year Or Two Ago

Little Jae Joong ,Yunho , Yoochun ,Junsu , and Changmin where playing tag , running around outside in their perfect neighborhood Gagyu-Ri.

Team tag

Their favorite game. Micky decided to stay out of it , but squirt water at them whenever they decided to run by him on the porch. It was always the oldest against the youngest.

Yuhno and Jae Joong , against Changmin and Junsu. Yunho and Changmin were brothers , as were Jae Joong and Junsu. At the time Jae Joong was 13,Junsu was 12 , Yunho was 13,Yoochun 13 and, Changmin 11 almost 12. They were all excited about living on the same street with each other.

Going to the same elementary and middle schools with each other all their lives all were scared of being separated when they graduated from middle thought they would never see each other again , and begged their parents to at least let them live in the same neighborhood.

It was granted.

Now they were playing around celebrating.

However , the young boys did not know that their lives would soon change forever. They had no idea that their day of fun and games would turn into a horrible , and traumatizing memory.

They also did not expect it to almost separate them forever.

Jae Joong had just caught Changmin , and called Yunho to run out side to their house.

" Yunho !! Their it run ! We'll go to my yard!!" Jae Joong shouted out of the top floor room of Micky's house where Junsu and Changmin where were to be counting backwards from 15.

"Silly you're not supposed to yell it outloud !! They'll know where we're going!!" Yunho said in from the back yard, being squirted by Yoochun

It was fun to them , running in and out of their houses. Jae Joong had sped downstairs and was running past Yunho almost knocking him down , flying out of the front door. Yunho watched him closely , examining how his love was so excited about playing this game. Tag . It reminded him of the game he had to play getting Jae Joong.

Jae Joong and Yunho a little old in spirits - weren't they all- had deemed themselves lovers , as did Changmin and Junsu , but the younger two never said a word about it.

Yunho watched as Jae Joong started to skip across the wide street. Suddenly his chest tightened , his heart beat like a drum in his ear , as he saw a clear white van speed down the street , and knock his love flat down on his back. He saw it keep driving , no longer pure white, but colored with the red blood of his love....

Jae Joong...

Jae Joong

"Jae Joong!!", he screamed running towards the body seeming plastered onto the ground in its own blood. Yunho took the head of his lover into his hands.

Fear pummeling through his body.

'He can't die'

'He can't die'

"Jae ......

Jae......." He couldn't say anything

"Yunho ... I'm sorry , I should have looked both ways before I crossed." , Jae Joong said weakly. Pain making each word stun him in a different way.

As if he could feel that pain as his own " Jae please don't speak , you're gonna be ok. "

Junsu , Changmin , and Yoochun watched in shock unable to move, or even speak. However when they say the white van that had just passed only minutes ago , with Jae's blood on it , they were all wakened from their trance.

" YUNHO !!!" they all screamed.

Yunho shot up and looked to the right to see the van that had just caused unbearable pain to his love.

He decided to have them stop , whoever it was behind the wheel. He stood up and stretched his arms out , signaling 'Stop, or you'll have to hit me'.

Heartless....

Cold...

Evil....

Before the van struck him , Yunho caught a glimpse of the eyes of the man behind the wheel... The eyes of the same man who had left him and his mother during their time of need... the man that made him believe love was not real.

His cursed father.

Heechul Jung.....

* * *

Jae Joong P.O.V

I gave Yunho my stronger arm so I could help him up , he looked like he was still a bit weak , or dazed , even though he was trying to hide it. My intentions were to just help him up and finally get to class. I ignored the tingling feelings I got when our hands touched.

But .. I was not prepared to ignore the feelings I would receive when he stood up and .... kissed me.

He kissed me...

His lips felt so familiar. He arms around me.. I've felt them before!

I know I have...

His hands came up behind my head deepening our kiss...

I couldn't deny him the entrance of my cavern when his soft moist tongue came gently ran upon my lips. I just couldn't deny him....

Why does he seem so familiar? I wrapped my arms around his back accepting all that he was trying to give me.

* * *

Junsu P.O.V

After another round of love , Changmin and I decided to go downstairs and finally get to class. We went pass the boys bathroom and walked around the corner. I don't know about Changmin , but I was definitely not prepared for the sight before my eyes.

Yunho and Jae Joong were having the most passionate make out session on the wall , and didn't even notice that we were there.

I looked to Changmin for what we should do.

He put his finger to his lips and grabbed my arm pulling us back on the other side of the corner out the site of the kissing couple.

Then the actual question blurted out of my mouth.

" Are they a couple? Do you think they remember each other?" I whispered ,impatient for the answer.

He looked to me " I don't think they do , if they did they'd be naked and having passionate sex instead of just kissing." , he answered reassuringly.

We both peeked around the corner to see that the couple had stopped and was now listening to us.

.... I've never felt so awkward around my brother in my life.

Then I wished this day would end.


	6. Flooding Memories

Nicole POV

During lunch I found Shelby sitting at a table by herself , looking pissed off and worried . As I walked I tried to see Jade but she was no where to be found in the lunch room. Shelby then made eye contact with me and I felt the same worry she had as my own. I crossed my leg over under the table and looked at her with fear in my eyes.

Before I asked she answered , " Hyukjae is alive. And he's here, teaching music , as a student teacher . Jade had him first period , and she ran out the room 10 minutes in. No one knows where she is now. "

" Who told you? "

Sooyoung was in the same class with her , but Jade didn't even notice she was there .... We've got to find her. "

Jade and I always had this type of connection , it didn't take me long to figure where she would be.

" Come on let's go ." I grabbed Shelby and headed up stairs to the one placeI knew Jade would be after a moment like that.

Where she could she the sky clearest ,and where she could feel every movement of the wind.

* * *

Shelby POV

When we found our sister she was sleeping . You could see the dried up tears on her face , and how they slid down the sides of her temples and stopped at her ears. She had been crying for a long time. Now she was in a deep sleep , an alarm could go off and she wouldn't hear it.

" What do you suppose we do ? " , Nicole asked me.

I just looked at the sadness on my sister's expressioless face. Hyukjae had really hurt her. She didn't need to be here anymore.

" I'm gonna take her home , you can stay here " , I answered. I looked up at Nicole , and I knew what she was thinking " You know damn well I'm not gonna leave her any quicker than you are. She's gonna need us both "

So , I just sighed , and asked her to hold our things , whileI used my once fighting muscle to pick Jade up bridal stlye , so that she could still sleep comfortably.

On the way back home I knew when Jade woke up , it was gonna be a looong night .

* * *

The darkness is surrounding me.I hear him calling me.

"Where are you!!" ... The fear striking my body reveals the one thing that I have always dreaded thinking about.

I'm lost.

He's not here.

"Where are you!JAE JOONG!!"

That's my name. He knows my name.

He's calling me!! He's looking for me!.I open my mouth , trying to scream " I'm here! Follow my voice!!" My mouth is moving , the evidence of my fear clear on my face , even in this dark pit. The evidence of pain , and loneliness become the bruises on my skin.

I try again.

"I'm here!"

" Where are you!"

I can hear him , he's not but a few yards away from me.

"I'm here" I sob banging on the layers of this dirty pit. Weeping , crying ... hurting.

"I'm here!! ", I sobbed harder like a child," Why can't you hear me!!? ".

I screamed to my hearts content.

My lungs almost bursting.

Why can't you hear me?

A sudden silence washes over wherever I am. Where ever he is... he's not calling for me anymore.

My breathing quickened. No.

No

NO! He can't quit on me!!

He's given up!

I looked around frantically trying to see if I can find a way out.

The sound killing me , piercing my heart , my mind. I feel as if it's draining my soul away from me.

I need to hear his voice. I can't give up.

I felt the dirt walls , for holes to try to place my foot in and climb up .

I found them.

I rushed climbing nearly falling , as soon as I reached the top I saw his back. He had to be only but 5 yards away. But just looking at him made me feel as if I was right next to him.

Pain still striking my body I weakly crawled towards him. I felt something strike me down. I cried out in pain.

He's looking from left to right. I can see there's something worrying him.

" I'm here! Yu - ", I feel myself being struck again.

I suddenly feel a pair of hands around my neck choking me , and body relaxed ,sitting on my back as if I was a chair.

The hands choking me pulled my face up to look up. He's still looking from left to right.

" Don't you dare say his name." A thick, dark ,evil voice spoke into my ear. Half sounding demonic , the other half .... no .. I dare not compare this evil thing to my late father. My father wouldn't cause me this much pain.

" Watch him closely." The dark voice speaks once again.. now I am sure...

I wept at the thought of my father doing this to me.

I soon forgot about him as I saw the back turn around and face me. My vision now getting blurry.

" You will never see him as you're lover again."

I decided to try to speak back " Please , let me see him. Let me see him!"

I try removing the hands off of my throat , only to feel nothing there, but the pressure increasing.

He only repeats ," You will never see him as you're lover again."

What?

What does he mean.

HE allowed me to see the body , the shape of his head , But He left my vision blind to his face.

How cruel. Why is this happening to me?

I saw him walking towards me , I reached out my hand to him trying, to break free from this demon holding me down from my love.

I heard a heart beat. It's his , I know it can see me. He's running towards me.

The ground began to shake , as he grew closer , and as if planned , a pit was formed directly in front of us , as I was pulled up standing on the other side of it. The invisible hands not missing a beat tightening its grip.

He catches himself from falling into the pit. He takes two steps back.

He turns around to meet a dark circle looking like electricity coming toward him.

The evil thing behind me chuckles behind my ear , " He thinks it's coming for you . He he he. He wants you to run. But I want you to stand right here and watch this."

I knew what would happen. The ball of evil energy would not go around him , it would take him to the bottom the pit.

I can't let that happen.

I tried to fight off the darkness holding me hostage.

I screamed , a loud as I could , immediately I felt released .

I see him with his arms stretched out wide , as if he was protecting me , telling the dark form infront of to stop.

I hear his voice. "STOP NOW!"

I start to run towards the pit , 'I'll go around it'.

My plans were stopped as I felt the dark force grab hold of my right ankle , I felt it grab hold of my neck once again pulling me to the edge of the pit.

I use my ear breaking scream again , releasing me once again , and I try to scream for Yunho to run.

I was too late.

I watched in horror as the orb took him up and quickly smashed him into the pit.

No..

NO...

NO..

He can't be gone..

NO!

"YUNHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" MY scream echoed through the dark forest.

Jae Joong P.O.V

I woke up drenched in sweat from head to toe. I immediately began to cry.

"Why did I have that horrible dream?" ,I began speaking out loud.

Yunho?

" Yunho?", as soon as I said the name I felt an unbearable pain run a course through my body , settling in my chest.. my heart. It was so heavy I couldn't hold back the cry of pain.

" Ah!", I clenched to my chest, where my heart was." Yunho ah!"

Junsu rushed into my room , " Hyung what's wrong?!" I tried to look up to him , but I shook my head , looking down still crying and holding my chest.

I closed my eyes , and a picture of Yunho smiling at me flashed through my mind.

I was struck yet again.

" Ah ! Yunho!.."

" Hyung! You remember him now? After what happened at school today?" Junsu asked scrambling over the bed to my side.

Remember? What am I supposed to remember?

" I knew Yunho?" I said through hiccups , trying to calm myself down. I looked up at him , his eyes were opened wide , as if he shouldn't have said something

It was no use trying to calm down. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell to the floor.

"Jae Joong hyung!" , my little brother worriedly called

On my knees at the side of my bed, I rested my head on the bed.

I covered my head ...

I closed my eyes...

I saw myself skipping across a street. I knew exactly when this was . I was 13 then. I walked behind the younger me , I giggled a bit. I turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was Yunho. I took a closer look to make sure , and it was.

He looked so different. Was this really the same Yunho from school?

Why did he look so frightened?

I heard him scream my name.

I turned around back to the younger me. I was only the ground bleeding. I looked in fear at the scene.

I couldn't hear what was being said though , I was too far away. I looked to my left to see the color of the car that hit me. I heard an engine , and I looked to my right..

Yes that was van , it has my blood on it. I looked at the little Yunho , and I saw him leave me on the ground and stand right in front of the van like he could stop it.

I braced myself , for I knew what would happen next. I looked on to see the van take Yunho down. The memory faded out white...

Then I blacked out.

* * *

1st person P.O.V

When Junsu realized Jae Joong wasn't going to make any sudden movements he began to panic. He rushed to kitchen to get some ice. The doctor told him what to do when Jae Joong remembered what happen.

" Put ice in a separate cup of water ; he'll eat it later. Wet a rag with warm water to calm his nerves. Place it on his neck." rambling on , moving quickly getting everything he needed for his older brother to overcome his shock, Junsu almost missed Jae Joong walking past the kitchen heading for the door.

" Wh- Where are you going!?" ,he shouted out of fear.

Little did he know Jae Joong had went back to his old self, and now anger had been the current emotion he was feeling.

' How could they not tell me what happened?' he thought when he first walked out of his room.

Jae Joong P.O.V

I was grabbing my jacket from off the wooden rack on the side of the door when Junsu , my little brother yelled for me.

" Where are you going?"

Where else would I be going? Only to find my love , my one and only Yunho . How dare he ask me.

If anything I should be asking questions. As a matter of fact, I have one question to ask before I leave.

1st Person P.O.V

Jae Joong threw the jacket back up to the hook and swiftly walked back to Junsu grabbing him by his night shirt , nearly lifting him completely off the kitchen floor.

Anger and hurt poured through the one question Jae Joong had.

" How long were you going to keep it from me?" ,the angry Jae Joong spoke through his Junsu could could only squeak out ," Hyung!" , while trying to loosen up the grip his older brother had on him. Noticing the fear in his younger brother's eyes , Jae Joong began to slightly loosen his grip.

However , still angry he asked again, " How long were you going to keep it from me!" , much longer than before.

" Hyung , the doctor told us not to say anything about it. He said it would be better for you to find out on your own it would have caused more problems for your mind." Junsu spoke quickly knowing what heights Jae Joong's anger could reach.

But Jae Joong just couldn't understand it.

" You still should have told you know what I went through?". He had completely let go of his little brother and now was fighting back tears of confusion and pain. He flopped on his butt. Junsu grabbed the warm rag that he was preparing for his brother a minute ago and rapped it around his neck.

He sat on the floor in front of his brother , crossing his legs for a slight second. The crawling on his knees towards him ; Jae Joong was having problems with the rag wetting his collared shirt.

" Hyung , I would have told you ", he explained while tending to his brother ," I would have told you everything , the day you woke up in the hospital I started to , but Mom and D- the doctor shushed me before I could get a word remember the day you woke up right?" ..... he began to speak nervously , he almost slipped up.

Jae Joong replied with a sigh and a simple " Honestly I don't want to even think about it right now ," He paused," All I want to do is find him... I need to see him.

Junsu panicked ,"But how do you know he's remembered you?" his pitch going up doesn't want this brother to jeopardize his own lover's chance of remembering properly.

Or his life....

" Well after what happened at school I'm sure he remembers me." , Jae Joong said half believing back up against the bottom kitchen cabinet he reached up for the counter top to pull himself up. He took the towel from around his neck " I'll be going now."

"No Jae Joong you can't! You don't know if he remembers yet!", Junsu , panicking again.

Jae Joong began to grow annoyed with his brother trying to keep him from his lover . Annoyed and angry. " Then I'll do something to make him remember. I'll take him back to where it happened." He said trying to stay calm.

'He doesn't have any idea what I went through.' Jae Joong thought to himself.

He walked out of the kitchen heading for the door once facing the back of Jae Joong's head yelled once more ," Jae Joong stop!!Please!"

'That's it.'

Jae Joong spun around once more , furious with his brother , how dare he tell him not to find his lover, when he had hidden the accident from him?

" You don't have any idea what I went through ! Flashbacks that feel so you real you wake with physical pain. Walking around with a fake smile , truly feeling like something is always.. just .. constantly missing. You don't know what's it's like having a dream about someone you don't know , but you believe you have, seeing them taken away in the the worst way. You don't know what it's like Junsu. Feeling connected to that person , and not being able to help him. To love someone that you think you don't know, but you feel like you do... and you're trying to find them."

Tears now flowing from his eyes Jae Joong turned away from his younger brother who now looked at him with sympathetic , sad eyes. He was right , Junsu didn't know what that felt like.

Jae Joong took the rag and quickly wiped his face. Junsu still thinking about what his brother had just said to him, was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when his brother dully said ," Imagine someone taking Changmin away , right in front of you. Whoever it is , takes him , and hurts him , causes him a lot of pain, right in front of 're standing there. You feel it too. It's tight right in your stomach , in your spine , your heart. But ... here's the but .. You can't so anything about it. You also think you don't know you can feel him , and you can feel something's there... now imagine being told you can't go to Changmin.. after you realize who he actually is to you."

The words putting Junsu in utter shock.

How did he know?

The real thought that began to eat at him though was that , he never thought about losing Changmin , and the way Jae Joong had described the way to lose him ... sent horrific visions in his mind.

Jae Joong grabbed his coat from off the rack again , unlocked the door . Junsu heard the lock and ran to grab his own coat and slid his feet into his sneakers. He sleeps with his socks on.

" Junsu please don't try to stop me again." Jae Joong spoke , bored and tired of having to stop every time he was almost out the door.

" I'm not stopping you ,I'm going with won't be here tomorrow." he said , as if Jae Joong was now the crazy one. Jae Joong watching his brother over his shoulder, raised his eye brow ," How so?" , he truly interested in this.

" Well, " Junsu paused struggling to put his sneakers on his feet," She has to work a double shift, meaning , when the time she comes in , during the morning , we'll be already gone for school , then she would have to leave during the day , while we're at school , to go back to work , and she won't be back again till the next morning."

Jae Joong just chuckled , " You're a genius you know that right?" Junsu blushed, "I have my moments".

* * *

1 Day Ago

He was feeling lonely once again. No one had called and updated him on his friends. His only way of releasing his sadness was to play his ancient piano passed down from generation to generation in his family. It was passed to him right before his parents got into the car accident , the same year his friends were hit. He only had minor contact with Junsu and Changmin. More of Junsu than Changmin.

He knew Changmin was busy trying to help Yunho. Jae Joong was like his happy self before the accident , so Junsu didn't have much problems.

'My God how long has it been, do they still not remember?' He thought to himself , as he walked up the long stair case , heading for the attic. Junsu was supposed to call him yesterday. He sighed deeply. They were supposed to bring Jae Joong and Yunho here as soon as they remembered.

When he reached his sad destination he scanned the big dusty room. He'd been there many times over when he had no other way to relieve himself of the sad memories of his past. Losing his friends , his parents. Not having anyone home with him. Not a woman , nor a man took interest in him.

Who would? He was just a young piano player that lived in the biggest yet loneliest house at the end of the street. A hidden "talent" would be his singing, but no one knew about it.

After his house there were the woods. No one went over there. The house on the outside looked quite scary. But the inside was quite magnificent. Interior designs , wooden floors , glass tables , grand rooms. It all came after the death of his parents.

He had everything in the house he needed . Even a male maid. But he didn't have anyone to love him. Give him a warm hug. The silence in the house creepy , or scary to an outsider but to him it was the sound of loneliness. The sound of feeling lonely. Of him missing his friends , their sound of missing his own old lover... It was the sound of his sadness.

He looked to the right corner of the gloomy room, and found what he needed. The old piano. He slowly , and sadly sat down at the little bench.... The silence began growing louder. The pain began to stir in his heart. The memories began flooding his mind.

Just a few moments his fingers began to run across the keys,he heard the desolate violins play their part behind him. He decided he wasn't going to began to sing his pain out. His thoughts:

I miss hearing your voice,

All the words that you said to me

But now this empty space fills me up and takes over me

And I can't escape it

It always keeps coming back

The sound of missing you

I hear it all around

The sound of missing you

The silence is so loud

The sound of missing you

He thought of the all the complications that kept him form leaving the doleful place he had to call home. It kept him in a whole he began to sing again.

I can't break through these walls that are rising in front of me

And the deeper I fall, I realize I never gonna be free

Baby release me

It always keeps coming back

The sound of missing you

I hear it all around

The sound of missing you

The silence is so loud

The sound of missing you

He thought of his friends and family. He loved the couples as they were. They were just perfect for one another. Tears began forming in his eyes.

Time goes by and it feels like I'm just going out of my mind

What we had, bring it back now

Cause I'm feeling empty inside

Oh, times goes by and it feels like I'm just going out of my mind

What we had, bring it back now

Cause I'm feeling empty inside

It always keeps coming back

The sound of missing you

I hear it all around

The sound of missing you

The silence is so loud

(Yeah) I miss hearing your voice,

All the words that you said to me (oh I need you)

But now this empty space fills me up and takes over me

(Baby release me)

I cant break through these walls, they are rising in front of me (it always keeps coming back)

(The sound of missing you)

And the deeper I fall, I realize I never gonna be free (I hear it all around)

(The sound of missing you)

I cant break through these walls, they are rising in front of me (the silence is so loud)

The sound of missing you

The sound of missing you

The sound of missing you

He cried his heart out. As he played not too far away from him , two people were remembering what happened. Throughout the night he played the piano. The same sadness filling two old lovers.

When he stopped he took deep breaths. He was beginning to feel a little bit better. He spoke out loud to himself ," It's okay Yoochun , you hang on in there." He looked up and sighed once more."Yeah, I can do this."


	7. I Couldn't Stay Away

When Shelby and Nicole got Jade got back to the house , they layed her down in her bed , and played soft music to ease her in her dreams. Shelby looked at Nicole as she looked down to Jade , and knew she had to be thinking of Yoochun. She grabbed to her hand and with a quiet , "Let's go ," she led her older sister downstairs to the living room.

Shelby P.O.V

I really didn't want to waist anytime asking Nicole what she was thinking about , but I didn't want to be to bold . So I just asked her , " How are you feeling? "

She was staring kind of blankly at the floor. I moved up more on the couch and watched her closely for her expression to be changed . " Nikki " , I said , worried she might have been so into her thoughts she didn't hear me.

I was right.

For when she heard me she kind of jumped and looked shocked as if I yelled.

" You ok?" , I asked.

" Yeah I'm fine " She looked away again . She forced the words out , I could tell.

" Nicole ? " , I looked at her , there was no way in hell she was fine.

" It's just ... I've been dreaming about ... him a alot lately , and now Hyukjae pops up alive. " , she explained.

" Well what were the dreams about ? " , I asked . Then she suddenly had this morbid expression on her face , then she , I guess, thought it away .

" I keep having dreams that he's gonna come back . That everyone that's gone , is gonna come back . And my nightmares are coming true , look Hyukjae just came back !"

I looked at her trying to understand what she was saying . She continued ,

" Look you know how I'm the oldest out of us ? " , I nodded , " You know how I never acted like the oldest , I never felt like I was the oldest. But these dreams , these nightmares that I'm having , they're making me feel like I'm gonna have to protect everyone I love in a way I never have before. " , I finally understood what Nicole meant.

Nicole had turned into the sister who had always needed protection after she met Yoochun . That was 6 years ago. He's been gone for a year now , but in that time , Nicole and Yoochun had a love that no one outside of our big circle of friends understood. Because of that many people hated them both , and tried to destroy them in the most cruel ways . Nothing like what happened to Jade .. but still cruel ..

But now she felt her duty and her place as not a weak Nyx, but a strong Nyx come back to her.

" If he comes back .... then I know for a fact that everything is going to change again. " , that confused me a bit so I asked her , " Wait so you're saying you don't want him to come back ?"

She sighed , and sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. " Do you know why he left ? " , she asked her eyes still closed.

" Jade told me he said something about him saying he didn't want to hurt you ."

" Yea, do you know what he was talking about ?"

" What , about all the stress and problems you guys had from his family and everyone around us? " , that's what I had figured when Jade didn't want to explain everything to me.

" He was talking about everyone . Hurting everyone . Heechul , he was going to kill all of us . All of us as in : me you Jade and Jae Joong. But after his first plan didn't work to separate us , Yoochun said he had to do something more drastic. That was when he sent the hunters after us . Do you remember that? " ,I nodded again , saddness fully sinking into my heart . I wondered what Heechul's first plan was , but nikki didn't look like she was going to tell me.

" After that night ,Yoochun thought that if he would have left, Heechul would think he succeeded in separating us and making the group miserable , breaking us up . He thought that because I was the eldest of us seeing me in sorrow would break us. But even after Yoochun left , we still kept contact , and don't anything to Jade about it because she doesn't know this ; but Hyukjae had been trying to make peace with Heechul for months after mine and Yoochun's incident. "

I was so shocked " But why would he keep this from her, she would have helped him !" , for some reason I whispered angrily .

" Hyukjae knew that Heechul's real hatred was towards Jae and Jade. He hated Jae though for him being gay , and loving Yunho . He hated Jae with a passion because he was gay , and was with Yunho , his eldest son . He hated Jade because she was dark , and because didn't want to .. "

She stopped and ran her fingers through her long hair. I was impatient " She didn't want to what?"

" She didn't want him , she wanted Hyukjae. Jade said she would never date anyone as old as he was . He took it that she'll never date anyone older than her by more than 3 years and when he saw her with Hyukjae , he felt insulted . "

" Wait , wait , wait , how the hell do you know all this and why didn't I know ?" I asked , hurt by everything I was left out of .

" Because we know your temper , and Yoochun and Jade told me everything , along with Yunho . Mostly Yoochun though , cause he was closest with Yunho , and wanted me to know everything incase anything happened . "

All this time I was upset with Yoochun for leaving Nicole .. but now I understand why .

He was trying to protect us.

" But it's still stupid because after he left , Heechul got to Jade and Hyuk anyway ."

She shook her head , " You can't blame him for that , he didn't know that was going to happen.... That day was a shock and a heart break to everyone .. "

THe memory of it made me shed a quick tear for my sister Jade . " Especially for Jade ... But then how the hell is he alive !? I don't understand that ! " I said kind of loudly . Hopefully not too loud to wake Jade. Nikki shushed me.

" Hyukjae was only shot in the chest. I was speaking to Yoochun up until that time , so I only knew what Jae told me , and that was ' Hyukjae is still alive ... His parents had him sent to America.' That was the first and last update I had about him ... " She looked down again into a daze.

" But why would he then treat her like he did ? " ,I asked remembering what Sooyoung told me.

" Honestly I don't know . I didn't hear anything about him losing memory . He could have done it to keep his posture in class. He's not supposed to be dating students you know . "

The fact that Hyukjae was 22 and a teacher always went over my head whenit came to him and Jade , they were alwayson the same level. Jade was always mentally and spiritually older than herself though.

3rd P.O.V

Nicole and Shelby nearly jumped out of our skin when they heard Jade say , " That doesn't justify the fact that he didn't come after me! "

Nicole's eyes were wide open with fear , and shock , when she heard " He doesn't want to risk your life again " , fall from her old lover's lips . She shot up from the couch and turned to the front door . " Just like I didn't want to risk yours Jelly Belly . " Hearing her old nick name , and seeing her lover for the first time in 3 months , hearing his voice for the first time in 3 months ... was all to much for her . It showed clearly when she passed out after choking a tear , " Yoochun "

* * *

Yoochun P.O.V

We ran through the night . We ran through the rain . We ran for our lives . For our love.

" I can hear them behind us." I heard my lover say . His voice was trembling . He was scared . And cold.

We brought nothing with us but the clothes on our backs . I cursed myself for it . How can I promise to protect him from the very hunters behind us when I hadn't even brought a simple blanket or coat to protect him from the harshness of nature?

Mother nature.. she made this night just for us. She opened the skies to let the rain fall down upon us , and make our run harder . She too hated the idea of us .. the fact that there was an "us".

But I would not let her take him away from me either.

I pulled him closer to me as we ran and looked up to the sky just for split second . I had to curse her

" Damn you !!!" , and as if to swear back at me , thunder roared through the woods.

Then I heard it ....

He was right ...

They were right behind us .

The hunters .

I felt my lover beside me weakening , slowing down .

"'re not stoping now , we're almost there." I said holding him up , pushing him to run. Almost where? Who am I fooling ? We are running in an everlasting maze of trees that are known as the forest , the woods. But I know who I am fooling ... Myself. Running I am trying to convince myself that there is a place that we can hide , and be protected from the hunters.

The hunters. Heechul's hunters .

He hated us because of our love for one another. How could I have been so stupid though ? To let things go this far. Heechul was never supposed to know about us . He was the unofficial spy for my friends' parents. When he got information of us , he went to my parents and they immediately told him to go for the kill ... and this was him going for the kill .

They wanted my Nikki dead.

My Nikki was barely able to stand , she had been bitten by the dogs climbing the gate that closed on us , when we ran trying to escape from the mansion .

She kept running nonetheless .

' Please God help us . ' I though to myself .

And immediately my prayers where answered when I saw a gas station at the claering of the forest .

" Hurry up they're getting away !" I heard a man shout behind us .

They started to shoot .

My love screeched out of fear . She fell again . I picked her up , had her on my back with her legs and arms wrapped around me. I sprinted as fast as I could , desperate to save our lives.

-------

I couldn't see myself without Nicole Jania , and the thought nearly killed me . So instead of allowing another incident like what happened in the forest , so I decided to physically remove myself from her picture . I thought it would keep her and our family protected... But when Heechul got to Hyukjae .. I couldn't do it ... But I still couldn't stay away from the love of my life . I had to go home . I had to hold her in my arms , tell her I love her .. make love to her ..

I couldn't stay away .


	8. A Good Night : Part One

3rd POV

It didn't take long for Yoochun to wake Nicole up. All he had to do was whisper in her ear , " Baby , wake up . " , and with a light shake Nicole was staring in her lovers eyes. While Jade stood at the bottom of the steps glaring at the scene . She wished Hyukjae would have woken her up from her sleeping on the roof at the school.

" I know you're very upset with me for not contacting you .. I'm so sorry . I really wanted to protect you . I'm so sorry . " Yoochun apologized gently covering Nicole with kisses.

" You should have waited for the scolding first " Nicole giggled .

" Why ? " Yoochun smirked

" All you would have gotten was a ' next time you better call ! ' , and a slap upside the head . Like this " , and she playfully hit the back of his head .

" So you really forgive me that quickly ?" , Yoochun asked as if he knew she was going to spazz on him any second.

However he didn't know that Nicole had forgiven him many times over already.

She slowly nodded her head that was craddled in his arms , " Yes , I do ."

They glanced at each others lips and in a second they were sharing a much needed kiss.

Jade turned around , angry at the scene and herself. At herself for being angry with the scene. She should be happy that her sister was finally whole again. However all she could feel was anger .. Her one true loved acted as if he didn't know who she was to him , as if 3 months ago never happened.

' It's only hurts because he said he could never forget someone like me ' she thought to herself .

Little did she know someone was climbing up the tree to her balcany as she paced around her room.

Downstairs

Shelby had told the reunited couple to get a room , and they went to Nicole's room.

Before they left , Yoochun said to Shelby , " Hyukjae hasn't forgotten Jade at all , he told me , her leaving out of the room was the best thing she could do . "

" And why is that?"

Yoochun smirked at Nicole who was staring up at him in awe the entire time , " Because the first sight he caught of her , he was ready to take her , and I quote , ' Take her in ways I never seen before ' ." , He laughed.

Shelby , kind of grossed out ,and shocked mouthed a weird ," okay "

And looked away , meanwhile , Nicole just laughed along with it. " Oh and just to warn you Shelby now , he's here ,so if I were you I'd call Shiwon so you can busy yourself. "

Then the door bell rang . Yoochun motioned for Nicole to start walking up the stairs , "Ah , looks like you might not have to . " He smirked devishly , and walked up to his Jelly Belly's room .

Shelby brushed the comment off , and walked to the front door. When she opened it she was greeted with a kiss from the person she had been wanting to see all day . Shiwon.

Jade's Room

Jade P.O.V

I heard a twig break outside my room window , and I automatically knew it was him . I could feel his presence strong , desperate , and determined . I started to cry . I turned my back towards the window , and began to sing :

*jaebahl mohreuncheh jinagayo

jaebahl noongildo joojimayo

morae baram gateun nahldeuleh

ahmooguhtdo nege jooji mahyo

neh maeum hana jeobeodugo

neh noonmool hana soomkyudugo

chueom bohn guhtchureom nassun saramchureom

jinagayo geureyamahn hehyo*

I stopped when I heard his voice , " Jade please don't tell me to stay away from you. It doesn't have to be like that at all . I love you . "

Anger and love filled me when I heard him say those three words . " You love me so much you let me believe you were dead "

He sang to me

*I hope that my wishes of smiling next to you every new morning,

Will be able to come true

I'll wait for you,

I'll never let go of your hands,

Even if it's only tears,

I'll wipe them away for you*

I turned around and faced him . I didn't realize how close he was to me. We were face to face , of course with me looking up to him , I'm only 5'4 . I looked him directly in the eyes. " You don't have to wait for me. It was me that had to wait for you . " I hugged him , " And now that you're here I'm never letting you leave me again. "

He immediately hugged me back . I could hear his sniffling , and breathing in my scent . He was crying too .

" I'm so sorry baby . I so sorry ,I couldn't get to you . I couldn't get to anyone, Yoochun found me and got me out I'm so sorry Jadii. "

I was breakning down in his arms.

" I missed you so much ...I've been so lost without you , you have no idea what I went through , I thought you were dead . " I choked out the last word. The horror of that night plagued my mind yet again.

I leaned out of the hug still hold my arms around his back . I moved them inside of his long arms , our bodies always fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. He looked me in the eyes for a moment , before cupping my face with both hands and kissed me enchantingly sending shivers through out my body. I haven't had him kiss me like this in months.

Tonight is going to be beautiful . I just knew it .

* * *

* please, just pass by pretending like you don't see me

please, don't even give me a glance

in the days that are like the sandy winds

don't give anything to me

folding away my one heart

hiding my one tear

like it's the first time we've seen each other, like we're strangers

just pass by. it has to be like that.*

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short,I just needed to write it and get it up , there is a part two to this chapter so be ready , there's going to be some serious YunJae action next! Also PLEASE COMMENT !! They motivate me to keep going! Um .. Also! I need someone to make an AWESOME poster , I'm gonna give you hell for it ( just a head up for whoever wants to make it ) , cause I need to look a certain way. In the chapter AFTER the next chapter I will try to put up some uzzlangs ( i thin kthat's what it's called ) so you guys can get a feel of what the girls look like , and how the guys look in this story .

Remember :COMMENTS ARE LOVE!


	9. A Good Night : Part Two

Jae Joong P.O.V

I felt really bad for leaving Yunho the way I did earlier. Why couldn't I remember him when he first touched me!!?

Earlier That Day

When Jae Joong head his brother whispering to an unknown yet familiar he immediately pulled Yunho's face off of his . It was indeed very hard to do. Yunho had a look of disraught after the action. His eyes dim as his caressed the faceof his lover.

He remembered everything that happened.

Jae Joong heard his little brother panickly asking , " Are they a couple? Do you think they remember each other? "

Jae Joong , fighting the tempting touch of Yunho made a face wondering why his brother would ask such a question.

' What am I supposed to remember ?' he thougth to himself .

Yunho , whose mind was occupised only with his lovers unforggetable beauty , whispered his name is an unfair manner , " Jae "

It sent shiver spazms throughout Jae Joong's body.

However he did his best to ignore it , and tried to hera what the stranger was saying , but then he saw them both turn the corner and look down at him and the stranger that was technically molesting him.

Junsu studdered , " Jae hyung . What's going on ?"

Yunho whipsered devilishy into Jae Joong's ears yet again , " Baby "

Jae Joong looked up at the oddly tall and familiar figure holding a protective stand over his brother.

But when he realized what had been whispered into his ear he quickly turned to face the culprit.

What he met was a pair of eyes that would bring memories of a torn love and absolute pain over the next few hours.

He felt the first jolt stabb him in the chest and the next thing he knew he was outside of the school building , with his little brother chasing after him.

Present Night

Junsu tried his best to keep up his pace with his brother's . He forgot that the old Jae Joong was a speed walker. He had so many questions running through his mind, and kept looking back and forth between the ground and Jae Joong. Ubruptly Jae Jong asked , " What is it you want to ask me Junsu. "

Junsu felt oddly nervous , and wondered why he felt this way around his own brother . ' There's no reason for me to hold my tongue anymore .' He thought to himself. Remembering how his brother always told him to be straight forward with him.

" Hyung , I was just wondering if you remembered Hyukjae . And if you remembered what happened to him. " Junsu quickly regretted the quesion remembering that Jae Joong had not known Hyukjae at teh time the way he used to before the accident.

Jae Joong however remembered the grim news of Hyukjae being killed. " Yes.. I do remember that. " , the full meaning finally hitting him, as if it were yesterday.

" Don't be sad , he's alive. " ,Junsu quickly added.

Jae Joong's face lit up with shock and happiness. " WHAT!? " he exclaimed. Junsu smiled , " He's alive , Yoochun called me today and told me. We're all going to Nyx's house. "

This got Jae Joong thinking. " Wait Yoochun told you? How did he know? I thought he disappeared off the face of the earth!" a very confused JAe Joong thought out loud.

" Well , Yoochun left after the accident but he and I stayed in contact. He wanted me to keep a private eye on Nikki for him , because he stopped talking to her ,thinking it would help us . "

Jae Joong shook his head ," That makes no sense. It wasn't about him and Nikki. It was about Jade , and Hyukjae. "

" Right " , Junsu agreed , " But he doesn't know that. Well at least he didn't until he found Hyukjae being held hostage by his parents' men in the U.S a few months ago. Hyukjae wanted to be alone for a while when he got out though. At least what Yoochun said. He called me earlier , and said they were going home. "

Jae Joong was busy trying to take all of this information in while preparing himself for the reuniting between him and his forgotten lover. Junsu surprisingly stopped Jae Joong in his tracks at the corner of the street. The street that held the house. The house that held his lover. Jae Joong began to get frustrated.

"Relax" , cooed Junsu, " Changmin said they're coming out now . You know you can't go in the house any way . Or you don't remember that ?" Junsu asked, worried if he might have hurt his brother's feelings.

Jae Joong sighed , " Yes ... I do remember . "

Yunho's mother and father hated him , and hated them . He would never be welcomed in that house if they were there. Jae Joong saw lights flash behind them . He looked to see a black limousine stop at the corner they stood on , and shut its lights off.

Junsu not disturbed by the vehicle kept looking up the street , until he saw the two figures he had been waiting for run out of the big house at the end of the street. He phone vibrated with a text message , " Get in the limo babe " ~~~~ Changmin. Jae Joong turned and began to smile also noticing the two figures, when his brother pulled him backwards to the limo. " Come on hyung , get in! " , he rushed his staring brother to the car. "Get in hyung this is for us !"

"But what about Yunnie? " , Jae Joong began to put.

" Aish they're coming in here with us! We're going to Nyx's house , you guys will have all the alone time you want there. "

Jae Joong smiled at the thought. Remembering how the secret floor under the living room and kitchen held rooms made for every couple in the group that wasn't with any of the girls. They just went into their regular bedrooms for their alone time.

Another thought popped into his head as he got into the car , " Will we be able to go directly to our rooms when we get there ? Or..?" Jae Joong questioned . Junsu rolled his eyes at his lovestruck brother. " No Jae , we're having a family meeting first, this will be the first time in almost a year that we'll all be together. "

Jae Joong got a bit upset, " But I just got my memory back and I want to spend time with my Yunnie ! " He began to get a little loud , and just as he called his boyfriend by his cute nickname , Yunho had opened the door and jumped into the car .

Jae Joong , not prepared for the action flinched , as Junsu just rolled his eyes again , as if he knew it would happen. Which in a way he kind of did.

Yunho breathlessly called to him , " Jae "

Both partners eyes quickly filling with love, passion and lust.

Yunho practically pounced Jae Joong into the seat kissing him . Showing how much he yearned to do it .

As erotic moans began to leave the hot couple Changmin opened the door and scolded his hyung as if he was his father, " Yunho , what did we talk about ? Not here! " ,he said as he took his seat on the other side of the car , knocking on the window for the driver to go. He set two duffel bags on the floor. The couple never ending their fight of dominance going on with their tongues. He rolled his eyes, and sat straight , next to his own love , Junsu , whom he began to kiss deeply. Then was interrupted by a " What the hell!?" coming from the couple on the other side of the vehicle.

Junsu began to blush. Jae Joong began to laguh , " I knew you two would end up together , just your hyungs did! "

Changmin looked at his hyung who was looking ready to eat Jae Joong like a snack rap and shook his head. " I never look like that though!! " , he laughed and pointed at Yunho , who was still on top of Jae Joong looking like a predator ready to attack at any moment.

Which indeed he did.

Changmin sighed and looked to Junsu , " It's going to be a long night . " Junsu caressed his lovers face, " It's going to be a good night. " , and he kissed him sweetly.

And for the rest of the ride Jae Joong and Yunho restricted themselves to just kissing for the sake of their younger brothers. They tried their best to keep the sound to a minimum.

* * *

Nyx House

An hour ago

Shelby brushed the comment off , and walked to the front door. When she opened it she was greeted with a kiss from the person she had been wanting to see all day . Shiwon.

He looked up at her from the ground and smiled , " I brought your favorite " , and he held up a bag of chocolate covered raisins. Shelby blushed and smiled brightly , " Stupid " , and she hugged him tightly. He lifted her up and spun her around into the living room , kicking the door closed . She took the bag out of his hand and started to playfully smack the top of his head with it over and over , " Why the hell weren't you in school today!? I missed you pabo! " She giggled , as he smiled and tried to flinch in pain while still holding her up .

"Hey! Hey! Hey! " , he laughed out , and dropped her on the couch . She began to laugh loudly . This was how they were, they laughed giggled and had fun . She took a pillow from the corner of the couch and began to hit him with it . He ran to the smaller chair across from her , reached behind him and flung the pillow from there at her .

She shrieked as it hit her directly in the face. Laughter filled the living room and kitchen as the two couples upstairs enjoyed having each other in their arms. Unlike Jae Joong and Yunho , Nikki , Yoochun , Jade , and Hyukjae could control themselves and wait till the end of the family meeting.

Shelby and Shiwon were having having too much fun play fighting downstairs to think about the sexual needs they deprived themselves of. This is how they kept themselves busy. This is how they were for the most part always happy. It was how they fell in love.

---------

In the Limousine

Changmin and Junsu almost had to pry their brothers off of each other to get them out of the car. They had the driver honk the horn so that everyone inside knew they were there.

In the Nyx House

When Shelby heard the honking outside the door she jumped up pushing Shiwon , who had her pinned tickling her on the couch , on the floor. She started to walk to the door laughing , and skipped up when Shiwon reached for her leg. Keeping herself from falling she sloppily opened the door , still laughing hysterically , earning weird looks from her younger friends.

" Hahaha no ,don't look at me like that , " she laughed out , not able to control herself , " you should see what I just did you him , she pointed a lazy finger at Shiwon who sat up to salute and then layed back on the floor .

Noticing the looks weren't going away anytime soon , Shelby gave up trying to explain her hysterical laughter and walked back into the living room. the two couples walked in , one looking around remembering how much time , and fun was spent in this place they deemed true home. While other took their old spots next to each other by the tv in the corner. That's where that always played their games.

Shelby called up to her sisters and brother in laws. " Sissy's come on down the boys are here! " Jae Joong covered his ears , he had forgotten how loud Shelby could be .

Shiwon giggled at him . " Hello to you too YunJae !! "

Immediately the younger boys got up and greeted him with a hug . Shiwon smiled , " It's good to hear you got your memory back double J " .Jae Joong nodded and smiled. He looked to Yunho , and replied , " It feels amazing to have it back . Apparently I missed out on a lot. " He held Yunho's hand who gladly accepted the affection and caressed the smaller man's smooth skin.

Nicole and Yoochun were the first to come down , occupying the smaller chair. Yoochun sat in the chair while Nikki sat on his lap as he snaked his arm around her waist.

Shiwon asked " Isn't Jade and Hyukjae here too ?"

Everyone's head shot up towards the direction of the stairs when they heard a load moan and a bang come from the top floor .

Jade Room

Hyukjae POV

I heard Shelby call us down , but I wasn't ready to let my angel out of my arms just yet . I had her laying on the bed , myself embedded between her legs, feeling the softness of her body that always drove me up a wall . I needed to feel every curve before I let her go . That may not sound right to another person . But I know what she likes , and how she liked it . One thing I know for a fact about Jade , that not even her sisters knew, was her craving to be touched. More than that : her animal like want, need and addiction to sex.

So with every touch I was greeted with a lovely whimper , and plead for more. She tried telling me to stop , yet she held me , and ran her hands through my hair , knowing that turned me on.

She was never that good a fighting her desires. Which is why I was so protective of her. If she didn't react to sex violently she could very well just give in .

" Baby no ,I want more , they can wait " , I wanted her more than she could imagine. She moaned into my ear ," Baby we have to go downstairs ." , she took a deep breath. " Our family is finally together again "

God she sounded so sexy when she tried hard to fight back . I was gonna stop , but when she made an attempt to pull herself from under me she made the mistake , rubbing up against my erection too hard for me to let her go.

I held back down and grinded myself into her hard hitting the headboard out of sexual frustration , as she let out a low sensual cry , grinding back up into me clawing my back through my shirt.

I let out the sound I'd been holding in for the longest.

That was when we both decided it was best to go downstairs , before we never made it.

Downstairs

When Jade and Hyukjae made it downstairs no one even bothered to ask what the sound was. Jade ran up to Jae Joong and Yunho and gave them both hugs. He turned to Changmin and Junsu and raised an eyebrow , " What were you two doing in school today?" Changmin's mouth dropped , as Junsu blushed and looked down. Everyone laughed , and oooo'ed at them.

Jade and Hyukjae sat on the big couch next to Shelby and Shiwon. The youngest couples were on the floor. It was the setting of a happy family.

Jade , being the leader she was began to speak, " So , first I want to give a a big YAY fro Jae Joong , who have just gotten their memory back!! YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!! " Everyone in the family laughed and yayed with her. " So , I guess everyone knows why we're here, there's a lot of good and bad news to discuss, and we have some catching up to do . " She looked to Hyukjae , who knew to speak ," First , I guess, we'll start with the catching up. "

Catching up wasn't anything thing but bad news that already happened , or good news that everyone missed.

" First off , Jae Joong , Yunho , you two weren't around to witness this or be around for it , but after you guys accident , Nicole and Yoochun were hunted in the back forest by Heechul's men . " , Yunho's face fell , and Jae Joong patted his back. Hyukjae continued , " After you guys survived the hit , Heechul noticed that we were still a strong family , and wanted to break us completely. When he couldn't kill you Jae Joong , he wanted to go after the 2nd person on his black list. "

Jae Joong ,shocked at his name. Shakily he asked , " And who is that . "

Hyukjae took a sad look at Jade . She continued , " Me. Heechul wanted me to be his little mistress , and when I called him a pedophile and said I wouldn't go out with an old hag like him , he was upset. When he saw me with Hyukjae he went crazy . Thus putting me on his black list. "

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. A Good Night : Part Three

Junsu , confused asked , " I thought he hated all of us collectively and hated you and Hyukie hyung personally? " Yoochun agreed, " Yeah I thougt so too . "

Everyone but Yunho looked to Jade and Hyukjae for confirmation. Jade shook her head no and spoke, " He hated Jae because of his sexuality. He was convinced that he turned Yunho gay. "

Chagmin thought outloud angrily, " I don't see why he would give a damn anyway , he left us. "

That's when Hyukjae spoke , " No he left you mother. He only hated you guys then because of how your mother changed after having you .... " Everyone's faces turned with the look of ' how the hell do you know that?' written on them.

He answered the unasked question, " When I was in America , the men that held me there, told me a lot of secrets. I guess they didn't think I was gonna get out , but yeah . A lot was revealed to me there. " He paused , and everyone patiently waited for him to continue.

Jade gave him an encouraging rub on the back . He looked up at her and smiled slightly .

He took a deep breath and continued . " Like why you two were hunted " , he looked to Yoochun and Nicole, " Heechul thought he could break everyone up by hurting you his plan to use Jae Joong and Yunho didn't work. Also what he did to Yunho and Jae Joong was out of pure hate for Jae Joong and punishment for you Yunho . "

Jae Joong began to tear up and the memory , and the memory of the pain he felt then. Yunho comforted him . Shelby , never liking to see Jae Joong cry whined cutely and said, " Aaaw Jae boo boo don't cry , we all here now , and we all happy family again! " everyone laughed at the outburst.

Jade added in , " If any of you guys parents had found about you and Junsu , Changmin , you two would have been treated much worse , because you two are the youngest. It's literally only a couple of years before Yunho and Jae Joong can legally leave . Heechul and your parents know that all you can always come here , and they wouln't be able to even send a spy roach in here."

Changmin chuckled at the thought. Yunho spoke , " So even though he left, he hated us for the same reason our mother hated us , and came back for revenge? "

Hyukjae quickly said ," No he's been working for all of our parents. "

Gasps sounded throughout the room.

Jae Joong quickly asked , " Is it ok if we stay here the night ? Now I'm scared to go home. "

Nikki made a face, " I thought that's what everyone was doing !?"

Laughter sounded in the room again .

Jade stood up and stretched , " Ooook enough of this sad talk can we get to the good news?"

Hyukjae tried hard not to stare , and said ," Well the good news is obvious isn't it? I'M ALIVE!!! "

Jade whinned, " that's all the ' good news ' there is ?" she smiled devilishy at him while everyone oooohed and laughed again.

Junsu being the loudest laughed and yelled ," Yah! Jade that was mean , I think you hurt huyng's feelings "

She looked at Hyukjae who was pouting too cutely . She cooed him ," aaah baby I didn't mean it , I'm the most happiest girl in the world again now that you're home. " , she said climbing on the couch behind him , holding him.

He then flipped her over his head and pinned her on the floor making a big boom , and making her laugh . She always liked to play rough.

Shelby jumped in on his back " Hey don't you treat my sister like that punk! " , and put him in a playful choke hold.

"Jadii get up!!!" she yelled dramatically. Jade rolled away from under him , then pointed at him and laughed as she stood up .

He could get Shelby off of him. He tried to stand up , but junst ended up with a grip on his neck . He turned to Shiwon who was laughing at the scene. " What the hell! You're supposed to help me ! "

Shiwon held onto his aching stomach , " I'm sorry, hahaha , she looks like a monkey hahahahaaa!"

Shelby let Hyukjae go almost instantly , " What did you call me!?" and she charged and the sitting , and unprepared Shiwon.

More laughter boomed into the room. Nicole fell off of Yoochun laughing , while the youngest couples rolled on the floor.

As Shiwon was attacked he made monkey noises provoking Shelby even more .

It was a beautiful sight to see. The group of just teenagers laughing as if all of the hate cruelties that had been bestowed on them had never happened. They were back to being a normal family again. Who knew the troubles that would come in future, near future , next day or hour. At this very moment they were happy again. All of them truly happy.

After the meeting they ate dinner where more laughter rose from the happy family. After dinner all of the happy couples went to their bedrooms for the night.

Jade's Room

Jade POV

As soon as I closed the door behind me , I felt his hands roughly pull me to him . He kissed me fiercely then after he nibbled on my ear he said , " You were offly tempting downstairs Jadii. " I giggled, " Ah so that stretch got to huh? " And I pushed him as hard as I could on the bed. I climbed on top of him taking my shirt off. I felt his soft hands run against my curves. When I felt him try to pull me under him , I held his handsover his head on the bed.

" uh uh uh . I let you dominate me earlier ."

I grinded my lower half onto him watching his expression. He looked at how I moved like a snake on him , he rolled his eyes in the back of his head and bit his lip as he groaned. he pushed himself up into me as he pulled me on him more. " Yes that's why I should finish what I started. uuuh fuck Jade let me get on top! "

I smirked as he begged . I grinded into him harder. Just because I could I aksed the obvious question in his ear , " You want me babe?"

Hyukjae P.O.V

Her last name suits her well . This sneaky sexy fox whispered so seductively in my ear ,I thought I would burt out of my pants. There's no way I'm not gonna be on top . She grinded on my erection again , making me groan again . " It's rude not to answer a question asked to you , you know?"

I loved the games she played.

" Yes ,I want you . "

I looked up at her beautiful face . She was smirking again. She took her hair out of her curly pony tail and let it fall on my face. We both laughed . ButI stopped and pulled it, bringing her ear to my mouth , " And I'm gonna take you . " , and I changed positions quick enough before she could stop me.

She giggled and tried to put herself back on top , but I had myself , once again , settled perfectly between her legs. All she did was add on the need in my pants. I pinned her the same way she pinned me , evening out our bodies.I could see her wnat for dominance already breaking . Her breathing hitched as I let my need cause damnable friction. She wrappped her beautifuly toned chocolate legs around my waist, closing her eyes tightly fighting a moan andI repeated the action again and again.

I whispered in her ear and I fondled her left breast. " What do you want me to do to you ? "

I nipped at her sweet neck , grinding hardly into her and she cried out loudly , " Oh fuck ! Fuck me ! "

I felt myself twitch , I wanted it again , " Fuck you how baby ? " I asked undoing my pants.

She ran her long fingers in my hair again , heavily this time , and pulled. Pulling me downwards and in the most prurient way she answered , " Hyuk I want you fuck me hard.

* * *

Downstairs in Jae Joong and Yunho's Room

Yunho took the duffel bag Changmin gace him with all of his clothes and tossed it at the bottom of thebed by the window.

Everything was in it's same spot.

Yunho thought out loud , " Nothing's changed "

Jae Joong shook his head ," You know you could have broke something in there right?"

Yunho looked at him , and Jae Joong kinda jumped at the stare. " Yunho is there something wrong? " Jae Joong asked worried. Yunho walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

" I'm so sorry for the pain my parents have caused you . I really hope you can forgive me for putting you in this mess. "

Jae Joong hugged him back and sighed " Yun , there's nothing anyone could do about the past . We have each other and our family back now , at that's all that should matter. " Jae Joong rubbed his face into Yunho's chest , loving the scent of his lover.

Yunho , still worried asked, " But what if something happens again? " , he pulled bakc a little , still holding Jae , " I can't bear losing you again Jae. " he said looking Jae Joong in his big brown orbs.

Jae Joong simply answered with an equal stare , " You won't "

As Jae Joong and Yunho stood there in the center of their old room, embraced in each others arms staring into each others eyes. Slowly they moved their faces closer, lips coming closer and closer to touching. As their lips touched a spark of energy arose from their bodies. They continued to kiss each other enticingly as Yunho begins to raise up Jae Joong's shirt with one Joong gently rubbing on his lower stomach and chest. When the heat in the room raises too much to handle. both finally stop kissing each other remove the others shirt completely.

When he grabs the other to face him Yunho begins to push Jae Joong back still kissing him and their tongues they make their way to their old bed, Jae Joong begins to unbutton Yunho's pants. Yunho slowly backs Jae onto the bed leaning ever closely to him, soon Jae Joong is laying on the bed, his love standing there looking over him once again. He tries to sit up for another kiss and is forced down onto the bed as Yunho begins to kiss his neck. His neck being his number one turn on spot. Yunho slowly then kisses the area, then he begins to gently sucks and lick as Jae Joong moans, whimpers and grips Yunho to be closer to his body.

Yunho begins to lower his way down to Jae's stomach stopping every few inches to kiss again and leave his mark. He takes off Jae Joong's pants and underwear and leaves his final mark on Jae Joong's slim waist. Jae Joong looks down staring , watching Yunho ,as he performs his magic biting his lower lip. His face totally face flush and his full erection directly in front of Yunho. His for the taking.

* * *

A/N : I would just like to thank my lovely friend badluck butterfly ( he's a guy and he's mine ladies lol j/k ) for making the awesome , kick ass YunJae scene! He's not done with it ! the rest will be done later!! COMMENT PEOPLE!!!


	11. Who

Hyukjae P.O.V

I grinded sinfully into her heat , " How hard do you want it hmm?"  
She tried hiding her face in my neck ; she was always shy , not wanting me to see her face when she was turned on .... and out. I pull her hair out from under her and with a handful of her precious curls that were unwinding, I pulled her to look up at me , arching her neck some. And my God I could have came at the sight . This stunning fox , looked at me with so quickly with a deadly want in her eyes , and I watched her as those hypnotic hazel eyes rolled white and closed as her fang like teeth scratched across her bottom lip . Her body moving under me as if to do the same. She rolled her neck and looked and me square in the eyes.  
At that moment I knew exactly what I awakened in her. The only problem was , I hadn't prepared myself to handle her the way she needed to be.

--------------------------

Jade Fox , if compared to a goddess, would be ten times more of a sexual magnet than Aphrodite. Jade Fox would make the work of Aphrodite seem like a childish game. I had forgotten that side of her . It had been so long even before my abduction that we .... touched each other like this. Jadii wanted to take a break from sex because of the last ... ecounter we had.

We had gone a week with out sex , not because we wanted to , but because we were so busy.  
I could feel something was wrong with , I could feel it was bothering her. I just didn't realize how much.  
Anyway , that Friday , when we walked in the door after school , I tried to kiss her , and she seemed to fight with herself. She pulled me close and then pushed me away. I stopped trying to kiss her and she held me at arms distance with her eyes shut tight .  
"I'm sorry" , she said . She turned her face away from me , and let me go turning her back to me.  
I asked her what was wrong , turning her slowly by her shoulder and before I knew it I was pinned up against the door , wit h Jade purring in my ear. " Mmmm , baby nothing's wrong , I just want you . " She nipped at my neck. " But if wanting you is wrong , " she shoved her hand down my pants to me growing erection , " my goodness I don't wanna be right ."  
The glint in her eyes was totally different. She looked like a graceful ,sexy, sex maniac . And my God did she turn into one. Her eyes showed the feign that knew nothing but sex, and it was only sex from me.

That day our sex tore the entire house apart , literaly. Everything that was here now , was what we bought after we ruined it. Tables broken , couches fell in. Everything made of glass was shattered to pieces. She felt really bad about everything , apologizing saying she couldn't control herself , she didn't know what had gotten into her.

And the crazy part of it was : she made me be rough with her . Literaly. She practically moved my body for me! If I didn't oblige to do what she wanted me to do , she begged me for and , well ... Why don't you try denying that sweet sin.

I haven't seen that part of her in a long time . I wasn't expecting it to come out the first night we'd have each other. But I knew the moment she looked me in the eye , I was in for a hell of a ride tonight.  
I had forgotten though what made her calm down that day though . I couldn't remember if it was her coming a few times, or when she had thrown the lamp off the table screaming at me to take her rapidly on it , and then having the police burst in as she enjoyed me succumbing to her. They stopped almost immediately , and she cursed at me for slowing down getting ready to stop , " I will tease and torture you for three days if you even look at them . " I leaned over to whisper in her ear and cover her body with mine . Not really paying attention to the fact that I was pulling myself deeper into herat the same time, " But Jade , there are cops in the house. "  
She growled and began to back her hips into seemed to ease herself a bit though ,and she hissed , " Then ask them for some hand cuffs, cause I'm not done yet. " , and she put my hands on her waist, signaling me that she wanted me to continue pounding her body.

Of course I stopped to talk to the cops while she was locked in the room upstairs ( the second space that was attacked under our reign of fire ) . I didn't want any man or woman to look upon her beauty that was mine.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until Jade was banging the wall begging me to fuck her harder, as I took her in her favorite way, from the back while she was on all fours , that I figured what would ease her down. At least I thought it would. I knew I had to do something , the right side of the room was arleady gone.  
However I couldn't bring myself to care much about it . I haven't touched my love in so long , and I couldn't help but enjoy topping her , dominating her , and doing everything she wanted me to do to her. No matter how sick it was , or how much noise it made . I'm giving my everything to her tonight.  
I grunted as I drove into her mercilessly . She writhed and yelped at the good fuck I was giving her.

" Uh huh , like that ! Oh fuck yes!"  
I couldn't help but moan outloud upon hearing her. She sounded so sexy . She was so taunting.  
I wanted more of her voice , I wanted her to scream my name , I wanted to hear her come again and again.

Jade POV

It was fulfilling the way my husband was fucking me. He pounded into me in all the right places, in the right speed, at the right time. And my God did I love it. I haven't had him in so long , let alone like this.  
The deep animal in me wanted more , so much more. I beckoned me to ask for me , so I begged Kyung to give it to me harder. I wanted him to break me. I wanted him to fuckme into the bed. I didn't hear myself saying this outloud , but Kyung did , and he shoved his self rough and swiftly. He was completely buried in me , and I let a high squeal at the feel of him.

Damn he felt so good!  
The side of my face was planted into the matress , the arch in my back showing how deep it can go , as he layed his upper body into it, while he held himself still.I could tell it was hard for him ,and whispered in my ear " You wanna be fucked into the bed like a little slut huh baby?" More like a statement than a question.  
The animal in me cried out in happiness, and I pushed back into him slowly but hard , " Yeeeeees! " I screamed at him .

Immediately his hands were holding onto my handles and he was pummeling his hard dick into me like an began to grunt and moan loudly , almost as loud as I was.

" Oh fuck ! You stupid slut ! God damn!" , he slammed into me harder and harder , as I enjoyed him talking dirty , REALLY dirty to me.  
But I wasn't gonna let him think that because I was shaking under his thruts I was too weak to speak. Hell no . I would make him want more.  
I started to bounce myself onto him meeting everyone of his thrusts . Every quick deep mind blowing penetrating thrusts.  
" You like fucking me like a little whore huh baby ? " I looked back to him to see him with his face to the ceiling rolling his eyes to the back of his head .  
' Score '  
He dug his nails deeper into my skin , I hissed at the painful pleasure.

Hyukjae POV

She wanted to play the "who can not come from dirty talk" game. I know her body and her mind all to well to lose. But that line really almost had me filling her sweet cunt. No way was I giving in to her this time though. Not that quick. I began to make my thrusts more demanding . I let them be hard jolts into her. I wanted to punish her .

She stopped beckoning into my hips , she was unable to move again . I smiled devilishly down at her. All she could do was whimper.  
" Uh ! Ah ! AH ! Fuck Hyukjae no fucking fair! Ah " I smiled.  
I won. I scratched down her glistening back , my hand hips still rocking into her. I looked to my right at the mirror over the dressor. It was the only thing not broken from our sex on the side of the room. I looked at myself moving in and out of her , my hands clutching onto her juicy ass. We looked perfect together. I fit perfectly inside of her goddess like body. I groaned outloud .  
" Uuuungh!!! " I grinded slowly and hard into her. " Oh my God Jade " .  
" Hah , fuck , uh ! Hyukjae ! What the hell are you doing !? " , she could lift herself up to even look at me. I pulled her up to see what beauty I saw in the mirror , my thrusts quick into but deep. I wasn't gonna stop fucking her yet. I felt her walla tighten at the new postion as she looked to her right into the mirror. I looked her in the eyes in the mirror , as she pulled my head closer to her for a kiss. We moaned into each others mouths , the bed rocking under us.

Then I felt the harsh tug in my stomach . Damn it I should have never looked !  
I pushed her onto her stomach pulling only her ass up , so I could devour her cunt with my dick.I entered myself slowly this time , wanting her to feel my everything. I layed down on top of her. Our bodies were now skin on skin. I could feel her warmth pushing me closer to my completion.  
" Oh my God , you're so fuckin deep !" she instinctively pushed up butI fucked her down ito the bed.

Jade POV  
He was literaly fucking me into the bed . I could feel myself about to come , it rose in me like the sun . I was so close.  
" You like that huh slut ? Who's your daddy!?'' , he said into my ear. He breath sent chills down my burning spin. I was about to lose it . He shoved himself into me , into the bed. He bit my neck making me scream.  
" Who's your fucking daddy Jade ?" , he said still holding us into the bed. I cried out " oh my fuckin God ! YOU ARE ! "  
He started to hump me slow but incredibly deep.  
He gave me soft kisses , unlike his words or other actions to my body . I was about to come when his voice changed , " Baby I'm about to come in you , turn around. "  
I was still whimpering from his humping , but I cried out when he pulled out of me. I turned on my back and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck . He was already in me before I began to kiss him . We let our music collaborate in each others mouths. I pulled back to lay my head on the last pillow on the bed. I pulled him closer to me, our bodies moved together. His movements were still deep , and I couldn't help moaning into his ear. He cursed , " Shit "  
In an instant my legs were spread wider and he had begun pounding into me again. I still held his face close to mine , our forheads plastered together. I bit my lips to keep myself from screaming again , but couldn't when I heard him moaning out my name in the most manliest sexiest way I ever heard.  
" Holy shit Jade I'm gonna come . Uh. Uh. Uh. " His head turned on mine.  
His moans matching his thrusts into me , I couldn't hold it , " Fuck! Me too , baby please , aaahh Hyukjae I fuckin love you ! "  
He kissed me hard as he pounded us into our climax.

Hyukjae POV  
I could feel my baby cuming on me as I filled her with my thick seed. I kissed her like I used to whenever we came like this. I stayed in her , never wanting to leave her body. I knew I would though , but I decided to just stay into her for a little while .  
" I love you more Jade ." I said into her ear , still laying on top of her . Her now gentle arms wrapped around my back , her legs tangled with mine . I leaned up over her with my fore arms over her head look into those beautiful hazel eyes again. I could never grow tired of this woman.  
She turned her head to face me and I felt her hand move up to my shoulder blades, one hand into my hair. Our faces were only inches apart, our breathing had finally calmed.

We looked deeply into each other's eyes silently for a moment.  
She closed her eyes tightly then opened them again  
" Please don't leave me again . " she said , I could see the tears forming. I caressed the side of her face with my index finger. I shook my head and cooed " Sshh. I'm never leaving your side again baby. "  
A tear fell from my angels eye , " You promise?"  
"I promise " I aswered her quickly and closed the remaining space between us.  
" I love you so much" she said between our kiss.  
I pulled back to look her in the eye , " And I love you , so don't worry about a thing ook ? Nothing is going to take me from you ever again . I won't let it happen. "  
She nodded , and I kissed her again .  
We weren't fighting for dominance , we were trying to tease , we weren't trying to turn the other on.  
We were giving each other the love that we had missed for so long in that tender kiss.

After a few moments , I pulled out of her , and she layed on my chest.  
" Oh" she said , and turned to the nigth stand on the left side. She turned the alarm clock off .  
I looked confused. " It goes off at 5:30 every morning . " , she explained.  
" So I guess you're not going to school tomorrow huh? " I asked smirking. The angel raised an eyebrow , " Hell no it's 3:30 right now . "  
We chuckled together. I pulled the sheets from under us , " Well come , let's get some sleep." I held the comfortable up for her to climb in next to me. She layed on my chest.  
" Good night my love " I kissed the top of her head.  
" Good night my love " She kissed my chest.

I couldn't help but think to myself . ' Tonight was a good night'  
I smiled knowing I would have my wife in my arms when I woke up , and it wouldn't be a dream.  
Yes ... tonight truly was a good night.  
------------------------------------------------------------

So , due to problems with winglin , I'm bring this story back to fanfiction , and I'm beginning a new one , with an application ...

=) hope you guys are happy to see me!!

I'm sorry if this is horrible , it's my first time writing anything like this ... smut has never been my specialty .. EVER. Anyways I hope it's not too bad , the rest of the yunjae scene will be in the next chapter =)


	12. REVIEW!

Site: VST .com

*Title: 4.5/5

This was actually a pretty good title. They were all fighting to live, and they lived just to be with each other. It fit and it was more eye-catching than a lot of other stories out there; what I liked best was that it did not include the word 'love' (I mean, seriously?). However, keep thinking. There is always room for improvement, unfortunately.

*Poster/Background: omit/10

I'll omit this since there wasn't one on the site that you specified. But just one tip? I saw your story on the winglin site and if I had to mark your poster, I would give it a 4. It was very unclear, disproportioned, and just needed some more time and effort on it. I suggest that next time you go request from somebody, look at their past works (usually in the STAFF section) and choose the graphic designer that you think would do it best (all graphic designers have their strong/weak points; choose one that would be able to convey the mood of your poster). Or you could be like me and learn how to make your own posters with free downloadable photo-editing systems like GIMP 2.0.

*Forewords: 6/10

It was good in terms of organization although it was a bit messy. Make sure that you space things out neatly and consistently, and that the headers are always correct. The biggest thing for me was your grammar (look at the Spelling/Grammar/Vocabulary section), so please improve that. You also had many POV changes that came without warning. For instance (I made some grammatical corrections while I was at it), {"I can hear them behind us." I heard my lover say. HIS voice was trembling. HE was scared. And cold."} was the first thing you put down. Then, on the next sentence, you put down {I cursed myself for it. How can I promise to protect HER from the very hunters behind us when I hadn't even brought a simple blanket or coat to protect HER from the harshness of nature?}. Your POV changed WAY too drastically without warning. It was quite confusing who was narrating at the moment. Fix that. Moreover, for your character list, if you're going to put down last names, don't be a lazy ass and put down ALL of the last names (whether it is Kim, Choi, or Lee).

Oh, and for most of my stories, I usually always start with something like this:

Title:

Pairing(s):

Genre(s):

Length:

Rating:

Summary:

Warnings / Disclaimers:

It pretty much sums your story up and will let people know if this is really what they want to read. You can omit the summary and add a teaser instead, though (both is better *cheesy smile*). In fact, the best part was the teaser. It definitely caught my attention and had me wanting to know more and about how the whole story will end.

*Plot: 11/15

I love your plot mainly because of all that is going on. It is not ONLY about how Jaejoong falls in love with Yunho after they both lost their memories nor is it all about how Nyx reunite with their lovers. There was just so much more to it, like how they became the way they were and how they finally get back together. Not only that, you actually made a link between everything: Yunho's father and the 'hunters'. This makes up and complex and intricate plot as a whole, and everything actually made sense (*applause*). Sub-plots always compliment the main plots really well, and yours was no exception. The only thing that took away from it was your grammar and orthography. Please make sure that your readers do not need to reread anything in order to understand. Here is a way to improve that:

1. Pretend that you are in the readers' shoes. Can you understand everything you wrote? Like, absolutely everything?

2. Is your grammar / orthography / spelling all right?

3. Does everything flow correctly and make sense?

4. Did you put enough details for you to grasp the main idea of the chapter?

5. Are there any abrupt glitches? If there are, fix them.

*Creativity/Originality: 14/15

Never heard of a plot like this—wow. Did you watch a movie and get inspiration? Because it is really movie quality. There were several clichés that would have been better off omitted and replaced (really, amnesia is way too cliché for my taste; next time, try a different problem like mental stress or psychological trauma that made them almost delusional and UNWILLING to remember). I love your 'hunters' imagery; it always makes me think of "Lord of the Flies" by Golding (literary allusions are really good—use them more often).

*Flow: 6/10

Grammar really dragged your mark down. PLEASE check your work. Refer to the Spelling/Grammar/Vocabulary section. Also take note of your POV's and make sure they are CLEARLY marked and not distorted in the story in any way.

Besides orthography, I disliked the part where Yunho suddenly started harassing Jaejoong. Like, does that happen in real life? All of a sudden Yunho felt the urge to almost rape this hot guy that looked like a chick. And then Junsu and Changmin just hit it off in the boys' bathroom? Really? Shouldn't they have caught up first or something? Whatever, you get my point. Make sure that everything really makes sense and seems realistic. Everything else was fine in my opinion. You gave enough background information, you were able to make sense of the story, and you had enough feeling and power in your words (kudos!). Just remember: people don't have sex every time they look at each other.

*Spelling/Grammar/Vocabulary: 3.5/10

1. There are no spaces before the periods, commas, etc. They only come after. Fix that because it just looks messy and therefore unattractive for readers.

2. Mind your POV changes, because those were the most confusing of your story. It was difficult to figure out who the pronoun 'I' was referring to—Shelby or Jaejoong or somebody else. Please make sure that you stay consistent or else the reader would have absolutely no idea where you are going with it. A good writer would NEVER let his/her reader be confused during any part unless it was intentional. Make sure that all of your sentences make sense so that the reader would not have to reread it in order to understand.

3. Your use of capitalized letters. I know that all of the books say that after every period, question mark, exclamation mark, etc., you need to make the next letter capitalized. However, I would believe that things in quotation marks are an exception. Instead of {"Are you okay?" The little girl asked.}, it should be {"Are you okay?" the little girl asked.} Check in a novel—any novel—and you'll see what I mean.

4. There is ONE main idea in every paragraph, whether it be a person, a place, or an idea. Yours were sometimes jumbled up together, especially with speech. There is ONE person speaking in every paragraph. No more, okay? Hit the ENTER button more often because some of your paragraphs seem to be including more than two ideas that could have been separated. If anything, hit it more often than not—it makes it easier to read, and forces the reader to read everything.

5. Check your tenses. Sometimes you change your tense three times in a single sentence (the ghost of the past, present, and future ftw!) and that's bad. For instance, {I walked close by my hyung as we walked to crowd getting to the front doors of the school. I know he's worrying about how people will treat him here. The way he's dazing out , he has to be thinking about that . I tried to get him out of his thoughts.}, after correcting it, should be {I walkED close by my hyung as we walkED towards the front doors of the school. I KNEW that he WAS worrying about how people WOULD treat him there. The way he WAS dazing out, he HAD to be thinking about that. I triED to get him out of his thoughts.} Look at these kinds of stuff.

6. Spelling. Check it because you had a bunch of misspelled things that could have been avoided.

All in all, please make sure that you check through your work CAREFULLY before pressing the POST button. Marks are taken off every time I see a grammatical error (I'm huge on it).

*Characterization: 8/10

Most of the time, it was quite good. You were quite meticulous with your character habits especially, I found. The only thing missing was the fact that all of your characters did not have a certain aspect in them that made them different from the rest. All the girls in Nyx almost seemed like the same person. Make sure you that you depict them as individuals and not "just another girl out there".

Here's a way I usually make my characters more realistic:

1. List their good points.

2. List their flaws (make sure that they have just as many bad points as they do good points)

3. Pretend that you are talking to them and you ask them a random question. Will you be able to know how they will respond? If you can, great. If you can't, work on developing your character some more.

4. Know what they look like (appearances and clothing/attire) at all times.

5. Do you like your character?

If I try answering all of these questions with your characters, I would already be stuck on question number 1. Work on that.

*Writing Style: 8/10

I liked your writing style. It was unique, detailed, and above all powerful. Your writing style evoked so much emotion that it was exhilarating. I just thought that you portrayed the situations too clear. You always elaborated on the things that the readers could already deduce from the context (like how Shelby and Nicole were discussing how Jade ran from the Music Room) and I found that quite irrelevant and repetitive. It's sort of like saying {The dog bit the boy, making him cry… The boy was sad.}. Well, obviously the boy was frigging sad! You get the drift? Readers are not stupid—they are able to figure things out on their own, so do a little bit less work with that fact in mind.

*Overall Enjoyment: 5/5

Yunjae forever! Yay!

*Sub-Total: 66/90 (poster was omitted)

*Extras: 4/5

Remember, always check your work before posting it! Man, I sound like those safety procedure mascots.

*Total: 70/95

I am a harsh reviewer. SUPER harsh. Don't be discouraged with your mark. Note that I was a reader before, which means that your story is perfectly decent already.


End file.
